Sans confession
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Cacher l'équipage dans un couvent, c'est risqué. Entretenir une liaison secrète, encore plus. Mais cacher ses sentiments est sans doute le plus dangereux. Rires, pleurs, découragement... Une fic OP quoi ! Mais soyez sans inquiétude, j'ai ajouté du zeste de citron dans ma recette ;)
1. Prologue

**Hé hé ! Coucou tout le monde ! ^^ Une nouvelle fic pour vous ! Juste à temps pour les vacances ^^ Comme je suis terriblement méchante cependant, je ne vous met que le tout petit prologue pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche ! Et la suite ne viendra pas avant... Ouf ! Le 27 juin je dirais ! Eh oui, je pars en voyage dans quelques jours et je tenais vraiment à vous donner un truc à lire pendant mon absence, histoire que vous ayez hâte que je revienne tout de même ! ^^  
**

**Merci à Shimizuu pour la correction :D**

**Sans confession**

**- Prologue -**

_- Hummmm ! Ohh ! Zorro ! Hum… __Plus… Encore plus… Ah !_

_L'homme aux cheveux verts embrasse amoureusement le cou de l'autre homme, il caresse ses cheveux, ne cessant de donner de puissants coups de bassin dans son intimité. Et l'autre crie son plaisir sans gêne, sans pudeur. Il veut que l'autre sache qu'il l'aime, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aimer d'avantage. Pour lui dire, lui faire sentir… n'importe quoi…_

_La brute apprivoisée quant à elle, ne laisserait jamais partir son petit blond. Pour tous les trésors de la mer, et même de l'univers, il est sa seule richesse, le seul bijou qu'il veut porter, le seul joyau duquel il ne veut jamais se défaire, la seule perle qu'il veut posséder et polir chaque jour de sa vie. Il l'embrasse, sans s'arrêter, donne du plaisir à cet homme avec son corps, recueille chacun de ses gémissement comme la lame la plus précieuse de la mer, et l'enfouit dans sa mémoire, où personne ne pourra jamais la trouver, car elle n'est que sienne. Comme lui… Il lui appartient, jusqu'au plus profond de son être._

_- Sanji, deviens mon ombre. Reste près de moi toujours, ne me quitte jamais… Sanji… Promet moi que nous feront l'amour chaque jour de notre vie, que tu resteras jeune et beau, plus beau que le soleil, plus doux que la pluie, plus… _

- MANGER !

Évidement, Luffy n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire… C'est bien pour ça qu'il y est. Sanji ouvre un œil, l'air amer. Encore un rêve. Dommage. Évidement, le Marimo n'a pas autant de vocabulaire dans son répertoire, et, même s'il l'avait, il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour qu'il lui murmure ces mots à l'oreille un jour… Avec sa voix chaude et essoufflée, teintée de plaisir et de désir… amoureuse…

- SANJI ! J'AI LA DALLE !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive !

Aucune chance, vraiment, pour obtenir quoique ce soit de l'imbécile tête de brocoli qu'il est. Il est tellement idiot… Et pourtant, ses mains sont si douces et ses coups de bassins savent exactement comment le faire délirer… Mais au-delà de son corps parfait, il est bien trop idiot pour voir quoique ce soit. Il se contente d'un peu de sexe vide, et c'est tout, ne soupçonnant pas le mal que ces activités malsaines fait endurer à Sanji… Ne sachant rien…

- SAAAAANNNNNJJJIIIIIIIIII !

- J'ARRIVE !

Repoussant la couverture, Sanji s'habille rapidement et rejoint sa cuisine bondée de matelots affamés… Enfin… Bondée d'un capitaine affamé, et d'un équipage aux yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Il se met à ses fourneaux pour faire le petit déjeuner, conscient du regard de Zorro qui détaille son corps. Il voudrait tant que ce même regard scrute son cœur. Mais non, l'autre est bien trop aveugle pour ça…

Sanji lance un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il croise deux émeraudes brillantes de lubricité. Un visage neutre, des cheveux en bataille… Et un éclat tellement vivant dans le regard, une étincelle, une vie propre… Et Sanji répond d'un regard en apparence tout aussi neutre, mais qui prend tout son sens pour le vert. Après manger, tout de suite après parce que c'est urgent, très urgent… Le cuistot et l'épéiste ont envie de chaleur… Et pas n'importe la quelle, celle qui brûle et qui ravage tout, embrasse les plaisirs les plus intimes et caresse les limites de la folie.

**Alors, vous allez avoir hâte à la suite ? :P**


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Mhouhahaha ! Je vous ai fait peur hein ! Mais bon, sixlectrices qui me mettent dans leurs alertes, trois review, et même une menace de mort ! :D J'adoooooore ça ! ^^ Bon, comme je suis tout de même un peu gentille, je vous met le premier chapitre ^^ Mon avion décolle dans quelques heures et je m'en vais 11 jours à Paris manger tout ce qui rentre dans mon ventre ! Bref, la suite n'ira qu'à mon retour ! Allez, bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre Premier**

Quel bordel ! La cuisine est dans un état encore plus lamentable qu'à l'habitude… Luffy et Franky ! Il s'en souviendrait de ces deux là ! Le capitaine qui vole son assiette au robot, rien de surprenant jusque là ! Sanji lui en aurait donné une autre dans la minute ! Mais non, monsieur au toupet gros comme sa fierté se saisit du petit déjeuner de son voisin pour le lancer à la figure de leur capitaine qui, amusé, ne peux que répondre de la même manière. De fil en aiguille, il y a de la nourriture jusqu'au plafond !

Après avoir mit tout le monde dehors, Sanji s'allume une clope pour étouffer sa rage. Non mais quel gâchis ! Tant de nourriture sur les murs… Sans compter le trou dans le comptoir, la table qui a cédé et la porte qui tient à peine sur…

Toc, toc… BOUM !

… qui ne tiens plus sur ses gonds. Sanji soupire un nuage de fumée grise pour se donner contenance et se retourne vers la porte en croisant les bras, l'air peu avenant.

- Quoi ? demande-t-il sèchement.

- Eh ben… Nami nous a dit AÏE ! Mais quoi ?

- On veut faire le ménage pour s'excuser, explique Chopper de sa petite voix gênée.

Voyant le regard de Sanji, Chopper décide de se cacher derrière le mur pour l'observer d'un seul œil, à l'abri… Et il se cache du mauvais côté, évidement. Luffy regarde la cuisine avec de grands yeux vides.

- Mais… Non, c'est Nami qui nous a dit d'alAÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappe ?

Franky agrémente d'une figure de danse et Usopp semble trainer tout un bric-à-brac d'inventions de son cru pour faire le ménage. Brook, quant à lui tremble autant que Chopper, caché lui aussi du mauvais côté, prenant exemple sur Chopper en se demandant intérieurement ce qui cloche.

Sanji finit par soupirer, vaincu, et sort de la cuisine en leur disant de ne pas laisser une trace de nourriture et surtout, de ne pas démolir d'avantage la pièce. Les cinq hommes (pour ce qu'ils en sont) entrent donc et se mettent au travail, Franky commençant par remettre la porte sur pieds.

Pestant contre cet équipage complètement demeuré (non mais qui est assez stupide pour se battre dans une cuisine !?), Sanji rejoint sa cabine. Il entreprend de ranger les vêtements de la veille qu'il a laissé trainer sans se douter qu'il est observé. C'est en entendant la porte se refermer doucement que ses pensées se confirment. Le vert ne lui avait pas promis d'un regard lubrique qu'il aurait une matinée intéressante ?

Sans un mot, Sanji sent un corps chaud se coller contre son dos et des bras puissants l'enserrent sans attendre. Un léger soupire est déposé au creux de son oreille, et le sien y fait écho. Au début, c'était étrange et il y avait un malaise perpétuel qui flottait dans l'atmosphère, mais avec le temps, c'est devenu étrangement doux et plaisant, sans plus aucun trouble. Et leurs échanges sont devenus de plus en plus fréquents…

Sanji lève une main pour la déposer doucement sur la nuque de son doux agresseur et l'incite à pencher la tête vers son cou offert. Des cheveux verts lui chatouillent l'oreille au passage et un nouveau soupire s'échappe des lèvres du blond quand de douces lèvres se posent contre sa peau déjà brulante. Il sent à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule quelques baisers déposés, puis, une langue avide remonte le long de sa jugulaire jusqu'à son oreille, où elle joue avec le lobe sensible. Sanji sent vaguement des mains détacher sa chemise, et quand ces doigts affamés trouvent enfin son torse, c'est un frisson exquis qui lui parcourt l'échine.

Figé, en attente, Sanji laisse une main basanée descendre jusqu'à son pantalon. Le bouton saute et la main aventureuse se glisse sous les tissus sans aucune pudeur pour caresser sa peau**,** La main longe son aine jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse, et remonte doucement taquiner les bourses du blond.

Il a chaud. Il veut se débarrasser de ses vêtements. L'érection de l'homme derrière lui s'appuie avec insistance contre ses fesses. Quoi ? Déjà ? Le blond saisit à deux mains le collet du chandail de l'intrus et tire dessusafin de le retirer, obligeant les mains à quitter son corps et les lèvres son oreille. Sanji se retourne face à l'homme, tentant de garder un visage neutre, et entreprend de détacher également le bouton de son pantalon.

Zorro a un vague sourire en voyant ce visage concentré. Un sourire fugace que Sanji ne voit pas. Le vert prend le visage pâle en coupe entre ses mains et l'observe d'un regard redevenu neutre, tentant d'y trouver un signe quelconque, qu'il ne trouve pas. Déçu de son échec, mais refusant de le montrer, il fait disparaitre l'espace entre son visage et celui de Sanji l'instant d'un baiser fougueux. Taquinant la langue de Sanji de la sienne, Zorro glisse lentement ses mains le long de son corps fin jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'il fait glisser avec envie le long des cuisses blanches de son cuisinier. Sanji veut riposter, mais le baiser le fait fondre de l'intérieur et toute son attention est retenue par le simple fait de ne pas le montrer à son tortionnaire… Ça, et la chaleur d'enfer que leur deux torses nus s'échangent. Incapable de répliquer, le blond enserre entre ses bras le corps musclé, s'accrochant à son dos pour ne pas perdre contact avec la réalité. Ses derniers vêtements tombent, il s'en fiche, il est toujours nu en premier parce qu'il n'arrive pas à tenir tête à Zorro, il… le rend trop fou. En si peu de temps, sa simple présence, son odeur, son regard…

L'épéiste met fin au baiser et incite Sanji à se retourner. Il perd son nez dans ses cheveux dorés et, de ses mains caresse doucement son torse. Le blond en a assez de ce petit jeu, c'est une torture, il va finir par se mettre à dire des trucs stupides si l'autre continue. Alors il saisit l'une des mains aventureuses qui erre sur son ventre et la porte à sa bouche pour en lécher quelques doigts. Mieux vaut ça que de se mettre à avouer à l'autre qu'il voudrait le garder contre son cœur pour le restant de ses jours.

Zorro laisse le blond lécher ses doigts. Il aurait voulu continuer de découvrir son corps, mais tant pi. Il ne va tout de même pas lui montrer que sa peau l'intéresse à ce point !Il finira bien par le connaitre par cœur. Peu à peu, pour ne pas ennuyer le blond… C'est ce qu'il fait depuis presque un an.

Zorro sent de légers mordillements sur ses doigts. Oui, il doit cesser de penser avant que l'autre de se lasse. Il retire donc ses doigts de la bouche de Sanji et l'incite doucement à se pencher vers l'avant et à poser ses mains sur le lit. Prenant son temps pour admirer le dos de Sanji, pâle et mince, avec une musculature fine et pourtant, très puissante, Zorro fait pénétrer un premier doigt entre ses fesses. Le blond se cambre, laissant voir au vert chaque détail des muscles contractés de ses reins et de ses cuisses.

Le vert prend son temps. Aucune raison de se presser. Son désir, à l'étroit dans son pantalon, peut bien attendre. Un autre désir est comblé, celui de voir, de simplement regarder un corps magnifique. Se détendant progressivement, le blond lance un regard par-dessus son épaule au vert, qui bouge lentement son doigt. Sanji adore… C'est plutôt récent pour le vert de le préparer avec une douceur et une lenteur aussi appliquée, ce n'en est que meilleur quand il le pénètre de son membre. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. C'est un peu douloureux, mais bien moins qu'avant. Un plaisir éphémère veut déjà se faire sentir, veut déjà remplir le corps frissonnant du blond, mais Zorro fait bien attention à lui offrir le moins possible de ces sensations, histoire de rendre la suite meilleure.

Sanji reste patiemment penché vers l'avant, se concentrant sur son corps. C'est long, c'est bon, il veut plus… Mais il ne dit rien. C'est une position humiliante, inconfortable, mais il s'y est habitué, maintenant. Et il se laisse faire comme un animal bien dressé. Pourquoi se rebeller ? Même s'il se sent comme un objet, il a le corps du vert pour lui seul, non ? Il ne veut pas transformer ces jeux d'amants en joutes combatives, ces ébats n'auraient alors plus le même sens. Il ne faut pas non plus tomber dans la dentelle, le but réside dans leurs corps, aucun besoin de préliminaires interminables ou de paroles dégoulinantes d'eau de rose. Voilà pourquoi le blond ne dit rien. Il accepte… Non, en fait, il a surtout peur que Zorro laisse tout tomber s'il se rebelle. Et alors, il perdrait ses mains douces, sa bouche langoureuse, ses muscles forts, son énorme…

- Mph…

Un troisième doigt. Sanji étouffe sa plainte sur son bras sans voir l'étonnement dans le visage du vert. Est-il trop rapide ? Sanji étouffe si bien les sons divins qui menacent de franchir ses lèvres d'ordinaire, que l'entendre maintenant, c'est presque irréel… inespéré. Et Zorro ne peut que tendre l'oreille et espérer en entendre plus.

Sanji s'en veut. L'autre a touché, avec sa triple intrusion, un endroit très réceptif et il a été surprit… Agréablement, certes, mais il ne peut pas gémir ainsi ! Il imagine un instant le vert, aucune expression particulière sur le visage, le préparant d'une main, se grattant négligemment de l'autre, à la limite de l'ennui, attendant de pouvoir enfin prendre plaisir lui aussi.

Le chef attend patiemment, se mordant les lèvres. Une main se pose au creux de ses reins et remonte lentement le long de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Les doigts jouent un instant avec les cheveux de sa nuque, puis redescendent en glissant avec légèreté le long de son flanc. Le blond se cambre et Zorro, qui connait maintenant bien son partenaire, sait qu'il est prêt. Il retire ses doigts et crache dessus afin d'humidifier son sexe. Il le guide doucement à l'entré du blond, le prévenant silencieusement qu'il se prépare à entrer en lui.

Le cuistot sert les dents, il ne veut pas laisser tomber une autre exclamation, il le fait déjà trop souvent. Il sent le membre dur forcer doucement le passage et pénétrer dans son antre. C'est douloureux, mais ça va. C'est une douleur qu'il connait bien et qui part rapidement. Il en a prit l'habitude maintenant après tout… Un temps passe, et il détend progressivement les muscles contractés de son corps, en même temps que la douleur s'estompe. Les mains du vert caressent son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses avec douceur. Sanji imagine l'agacement du vert de devoir ainsi attendre et même l'aider à se détendre. Après tout, ce qu'il veut, c'est du sexe, rien de plus ! Il ne veut pas jouer la maman rassurante ! Alors même s'il a encore mal de l'intrusion dans son intimité, Sanji bouge un peu les hanches pour signifier à Zorro qu'il est prêt. Celui-ci caresse encore la peau du blond quelques secondes avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches avec fermeté, mais sans brusquerie.

Il fait pénétrer son membre plus loin à l'intérieur de sa victime, qui se contracte de nouveau de tout son corps, puis se retire doucement. Sanji ferme les yeux de délice. Au fond, la tronche de gazon peut bien être complètement aveugle et imbécile, il reste un ami fidèle qui prend soin de ses camarades. Même s'ils se battent tout le temps, même s'ils se détestent… Il fait bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Et ça, Sanji lui en est infiniment reconnaissant.

Quelques lents allers et venues à l'intérieur de Sanji, et Zorro se retire, sans raison. Le blond, déçu que s'arrête aussi subitement cette activité des plus plaisantes, lance un regard par-dessus son épaule.

C'est ce qu'attendait le vert. Alors que Sanji se retournait légèrement, relevant une main du matelas pour regarder derrière lui, il ne suffit que d'une petite poussée sur sa hanche pour qu'il perde sa stabilité et bascule de côté, et se retrouve étendu sur le dos dans le lit, les jambes de chaque côté de l'épéiste. Celui-ci ne perd pas une seconde et relève le bassin du blond. Il replonge avec délice son membre à l'intérieur de Sanji, étudiant son visage.

Le blond, surprit de cette position inhabituelle, n'arrive pas à réprimer un gémissement quand le vert le pénètre. Il voit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage, mais ce n'est pas le sourire mauvais du combattant qui voit sa victoire proche, ni un sourire moqueur. Non, c'est un simple sourire, heureux du plaisir qu'il provoque chez l'autre. Sanji ne comprend pas. C'est tellement inhabituel… Et à peine le temps de le voire qu'il a disparu. L'autre commence à se mouvoir de nouveau en lui et, cette fois, il serre les dents pour empêcher des sons trop suggestifs de lui échapper. Les hanches de Zorro vont et viennent de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mains, usées par l'entraînement, ne cessent de caresser les cuisses du blond, de plus en plus perdu. Il n'ose plus regarder le visage de Zorro, il se contente de garder les yeux fermés et de savourer le plaisir qui monte peu à peu.

Ayant pu observer le visage du blond à loisir, Zorro décide de changer encore une fois de position. Il a eu droit à un gémissement, un vrai, peut-être en obtiendrait-il un autre ? Debout au pied du lit, Zorro se penche vers l'avant en glissant ses mains le long du torse mince de Sanji, qui ouvre les yeux sous la surprise. Les mains glissent sous son corps, l'enserrent. Il panique un instant, un torse brulant se colle au sien, si chaud, bien dessiné… Il voudrait s'y blottir… Des lèvres ? Une bouche délicieusement avide se soude à la sienne, lui faisant oublier qu'encore une fois, le vert a cessé de bouger en lui. Le blond perd le contrôle, le baiser sauvage l'emporte… et il lui répond fougueusement, avec une passion qu'il n'ose que rarement offrir au vert. Ne ce souciant plus de ce que Zorro peut penser, le cuisinier passe à son tour ses bras autour de l'homme puissant collé à son corps. Il capture ses larges épaules, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir… mais il le faudrait bien.

Zorro, sentant la ferme prise de Sanji, se relève doucement, l'entrainant avec lui. L'une des mains bronzée soutient Sanji dans le bas de son dos, alors que l'autre glisse sur sa fesse, puis sur sa cuisse, incitant le blond à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille… ce pour quoi il ne se fait pas prier. L'épéiste fait quelques pas vers un mur où il adosse presque délicatement son fardeau. Enfin, il éloigne ses lèvres de celles du petit blond étonné qu'il tien contre lui. Il lui lance un nouveau sourire aussi bref qu'étrange que Sanji interprète comme un amusement vaguement attendrit, puis, ses mains bien en place sur les fesses blanches de son cuisinier, Zorro recommence à bouger en lui.

Un trouble passe dans le regard de Sanji avant qu'il ne soit recouvert de ses paupières. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement alors qu'il ressent une certaine gêne d'être ainsi face au vert, chacune de ses expressions à la merci de son regard curieux. Le rythme s'accélère. Zorro délaisse l'une des fesses de Sanji et pose doucement ses doigts contre ses lèvres pincées. Sanji les entrouvre d'instinct, et un long soupire s'en échappe. Il veut refermer la bouche, mais un doigt l'en empêche. Un coup de bassin particulièrement puissant lui tire un nouveau son, quelque part entre plainte et gémissement. Il regarde Zorro, terrifié à l'idée de se buter à un visage de glace le regardant d'un air légèrement méprisant… Mais non, Zorro a les yeux fermés lui aussi. Ses lèvres sont humides et laissent son souffle erratique en sortir. Un nouveau coup brutal électrise Sanji dans tout son corps et, en réponse à son nouveau gémissement, Zorro sourit un instant. Encore.

Sanji délaisse alors la nuque du vert d'une main et la glisse le long de son cou, passe sur son épaule, et descend finalement sur son torse en contournant la clavicule. Son pouce s'arrête sur une petite perle de chair rosée, qu'il torture doucement en observant le visage du vert. Un petit gémissement, puis un deuxième, plus appuyé. Sanji n'a pas le temps de s'interroger, les sensations dans son corps ne cessent d'embrouiller son esprit. Un regard se pose alors sur lui, lui faisant baiser les yeux. Le doigt dans sa bouche se retire alors, mais le blond ne referme pas la bouche. Le doigt humide descend en ligne droite sur son corps, chatouillant son nombril au passage, et remonte de façon aérienne le long de sa virilité tendue. La main du vert se referme finalement sur celle-ci et la caresse au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Sanji laisse tomber une plainte plus forte que les autres. C'est tellement bon, tout ça… Si seulement le vert lui disait quelques mots, tout serait parfait… Son front s'appuie contre l'épaule de Zorro et il lance un nouveau son mélodieux qui résonne jusque dans les os de l'épéiste. Si l'autre continue sa symphonie, la jouissance viendrait plus tôt que prévu. Souhaitant tout donner avant la fin, Zorro accélère le rythme de ses hanches en laissant tomber un nouveau son lourd de sens. Il penche doucement la tête, les pensées aussi embrouillées que celles de Sanji, et embrasse le cou du blond. Ses lèvres dérivent vers son épaule avec peine, tentant de garder le rythme de ses reins.

Un gémissement bruyant, puis un cri, un vrai cri. La jouissance prend les deux hommes dans ses bras et les garde un instant. Dans un monde sans frontière, infini, et dans lequel ils ne restent même pas assez longtemps pour en saisir une seule couleur… Car ils n'ont pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, n'en n'ont pas le droit.

Sanji peine à respirer. Il transpire de tout son corps et tremble doucement. Son front refuse de quitter l'épaule brulante où il a élu domicile et ses sens, déjà floués par l'orgasme, n'arrivent pas à retrouver la réalité… Comment la retrouver quand le souffle de l'aimé ravage son cou humide comme la pire des tempêtes ? Son cri l'a surprit lui-même. Lui qui garde tout à l'intérieur d'ordinaire… Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de l'embrasser comme ça ? Et de le toucher… là ? D'accord, il est arrivé au vert de le prendre dans cette position, mais jamais avec tant d'intensité ! Son dos se décolle du mur et il sent Zorro le ramener vers le lit, où il le dépose avec douceur. Sans un mot, sans un regard, le sabreur remet son pantalon, prend son chandail dans sa main, et sort de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sanji reste étendu sur le lit quelques secondes sans bouger, encore ébranlé par la violence de l'orgasme qui l'a prit. Il ouvre finalement les yeux d'un air blasé. Il cherche d'une main le paquet de cigarettes qu'il garde dans sa table de chevet et ramène à ses lèvres un petit cylindre de tabac, qu'il allume d'une allumette. Il inspire profondément une bouffée de son poison et expire en fermant les yeux.

- Imbécile, murmure-t-il dans un nuage grisâtre.

C'est tellement évident qu'il nourrit pour le vert un amour secret… Comment peut-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Un aveugle le verrait ! Quand il le prend de la sorte, Sanji ne pense qu'à cacher son visage pour que le vert ne puisse pas voir la passion dans son regard. Une passion sans fin qui reflète l'amour plus que le simple besoin charnel… Comment ignorer ces regards éperdus ? Ces envies difficilement retenues de caresser et découvrir son corps ? L'envie de s'étendre à deux dans son lit pour une fois, juste après… Et cette manière de partir sans un mot ! Il l'a toujours fait, rien ne sert de rester ou de créer une situation embarrassante, mais… Un simple regard, un mot… une caresse… Mais non rien, cette foutue algue verte respecte l'entente à la lettre, ne voit rien d'autre, ne cherche pas à rien voir d'autre… Quel idiot…

Zorro fait quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la chambre du blond et s'adosse au mur, se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, contemplant le mur opposé. Il fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux, d'abord pensif, puis déçu.

- Stupide, chuchote le vert en passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux verts.

Comment être autant aveuglé par les femmes et son petit plaisir personnel au point de ne pas voir à quel point le vert pourrait tout lui donner ? Son corps, son cœur… Sale petit cuistot, même pas un mot gentil, même pas une caresse. Lui non plus il ne lui en offre pas, ou si peu, mais s'il le fait et qu'il est découvert, l'autre refuserait peut-être de continuer… Et il perdrait sa seule occasion d'être près de lui, de l'aimer de manière presque avouée… Presque. Comment l'autre peut-il ne pas remarquer ? La douceur dans ces gestes, qu'il n'offre à personne d'autre, l'envie de toucher son corps, entendre sa voix… Des envies retenues, mais tellement puissantes qu'elles doivent se sentir… Vraiment… Un aveugle petit pervers à la merci de tout ce qui a une poitrine. Et lui, le grand guerrier, avait craqué pour ce truc blond qui prétend tout savoir dans les histoires de cœur ? Quelle poisse, il aurait pu tomber amoureux du long nez plutôt… Lui au moins, il aurait pu le lancer par-dessus bord subtilement pour s'en débarrasser…

Et de l'amertume partagée des deux amoureux ignorants naissent deux sourires en coin. Satisfaits et attendris. C'était bien. Comme à chaque fois… Faut remettre ça dans quelques jours… Pour avoir une occasion de toucher la peau de l'autre… Encore… De sentir subtilement son odeur… De s'emplir de sa chaleur en secret. Ouais… Très bientôt, parce que c'est impossible de s'en passer maintenant.


	3. Chapitre Second

**C'est moi ! Eh oui, déjà de retour ^^ À vos nombreuses reviews et MP, je vois que je vous ai manqué ^^ Voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Il est assez court, c'est un flashback, c'est ça... Je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long et plein d'action ^^ Maintenant que la situation sentimentale commence à être claire, on va pouvoir passer à la suite, nah ?**

**Un merci tout particulier à ma bêta Shimizuu à qui je parle de mes milliers de projets de fics qui sont en cours, toujours en cours, et jamais terminé. Un jour !**

**Sur ce, je m'incline et vous souffle dans un murmure: bonne lecture.**

_- NAAAAAAAMI SWAAAAAAANN ! ROOOOOBIN CHWAAAAAAANN ! Me feriez-vous le plaisir deAÏE !_

_- Ne t'approche pas ! _

_Le ton de Nami avait été sans reproche... Et son coup de poing pour mettre fin à la course du cuistot, douloureux. D'accord, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'aide à enfiler sa nouvelle robe… Le regard plein d'espoir de Sanji s'était alors tourné vers l'archéologue ténébreuse, mais il avait senti qu'il valait mieux garder ses distances des paravents qui cachaient les demoiselles en pleine séance d'essayage. Un regard supplémentaire de la rousse avait convaincu le blond de rebrousser chemin hors de la boutique. Il avait attendu. Des heures, lui avait-il semblé… Mais il s'agissait là de demoiselles, pas question de se lamenter ! Il avait donc patienté…_

_- Tiens, t'es encore là ? _

_Le blond avait sursauté et s'était redressé, droit et fière. Nami, sa Nami pleine de charme et de fougue sortait tout juste de la boutique… les mains vides. Tout ce temps… pour rien ? Peinant à cacher sa frustration, Sanji lui avait offert son plus beau sourire, ainsi que son bras. Tout ce temps, pas un paquet à porter galamment, pas un sourire, et même pas un regard !_

_- NAAA..._

_- Sanji, mon petit Sanji… Tu me rendrais un service énorme si… Tu retournais sur le bateau pour nous ficher la paix un peu ! Une journée de FILLES, tu saisis ?_

_- Mai…_

_- Sanji, avait reprit la rousse d'un air sévère._

_Sentant la menace, le cuistot avait tourné docilement les talons et était rentré penaud sur le bateau. Pour rajouter à ses tourments, la seule âme sur le navire n'était autre que le Marimo, qui faisait la sieste allègrement sur le pont. Sanji avait bien tenté de passer le plus silencieusement possible, mais voilà, une voix s'était élevée, le faisant sursauter, rager et… rougir. Il était partit avec deux superbes femmes, s'attendant à revenir les bras chargés de paquets et le cœur léger d'amour… Et il revenait les mains vides, légèrement en rogne. Tout pour ajouter à sa bonne humeur, l'imbécile tête de mousse ne dormait pas._

_- Alors, sourcils en vrille, on revient les mains vides ? Pas dans tes habitudes…_

_La remarque avait été jetée de façon tout à fait anodine, l'autre n'avait même pas ouvert un œil… Et pourtant, Sanji avait senti toute la moquerie et le mépris dans ces mots._

_- Ouais…_

_Une bagarre aurait pu suivre… Une guerre ! Une épopée où des coups de sabres auraient résonnés férocement contre des semelles endiablées… Mais non, rien. Le blond n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se battre. Les deux femmes de sa vie l'avaient rejeté, sa vie était terne et sans couleur, il se sentait sombrer dans la dépression, le noir et la mer étaient arrivés pour l'engloutir tout entier… À ce moment, Zorro avait ouvert un œil. Quoi ? Pas de réplique ? Rien ?_

_- Tu veux qu'on boivent un coup ? avait demandé le vert avec un sérieux troublant._

_- Non… _

_Le blond avait continué son chemin en passant devant l'homme, puis était revenu pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul, et ce, même si ça signifiait rester avec le vert imbécile._

_- Mais comment elles font pour rester si froide !? s'était finalement exclamé le cuistot. Et comment vous faites, vous ? Y a que moi sur ce fichu bateau qui ait envie de la chaleur d'une femme ?_

_Un silence avait suivit ses paroles. Long. Il s'était allumé une clope pour faire diminuer sa tension. Et ça n'avait rien fait diminuer du tout, au contraire. Se consoler avec une cigarette de ne pas avoir de corps à caresser… Quelle amère et maigre récompense._

_- Bah, tu sais, avait répondu le vert après un long silence, surprenant le blond, sur ce bateau y a pas beaucoup de mecs intéressés par la chaleur des femmes…_

_Sanji avait alors lancé un regard plein d'incompréhension à Zorro. Quoi ?_

_- Bah ouais… Luffy et Usopp ne doivent même pas savoir ce qu'est une femme… Ils sont amoureux de la bêtise et des baguettes qu'ils se mettent dans le nez. Chopper et Brook, je ne suis même pas certain qu'ils ont ce qu'il faut pour vraiment les compter comme des hommes, alors les femmes… Et Franky… Peut-être qu'il s'est débarrassé de son machin pour se mettre un de ces gadgets à la place… Si non, je crois qu'il s'aime trop pour accepter qu'une femme ne le touche._

_Sanji avait laissé passer un autre silence. Ouais, l'autre avait probablement raison… Il était bien le seul à souffrir sur ce bateau ! Mais… Une minute…_

_- Et toi ?_

_- Moi ?_

_- Ouais… ça ne te manque pas les femmes ? Je veux dire… Enfin… Sur un aspect plus…_

_- Charnel ?_

_- Ouais._

_Encore un silence. Décidément, cet échange avait été de plus en plus étrange à chaque mot échangé. Aucune tentative pour attaquer l'autre, rien de déplacé, pas d'insulte, pas de regard méprisant, rien… Seulement deux hommes, assis tranquillement au soleil, échangeant quelques banalités._

_- Les femmes c'est pas ce que j'ai connu de mieux, laisse finalement tomber Zorro en parlant lentement._

_Il avait alors croisé ses bras derrière sa tête et avait fermé les yeux. Il voulait terminer la conversation comme ça ? Non, il avait fait exprès pour rendre Sanji encore plus curieux. Un air complètement neutre s'étendait sur ses traits, il semblait déjà dormir… Mais Sanji le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Avait-il vraiment entendu… ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être mieux qu'une femme ?_

_- Arrête de me dévisager comme ça, cuistot._

_Il n'avait même pas ouvert un œil. Et Sanji n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Il cherchait toujours à comprendre le sens des paroles du Marimo. Mieux… qu'une femme ? Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et sa mâchoire pendait bêtement. Mieux… Mieux qu'une femme… Mieux qu'une FEMME ? Au bout d'une longue minute, l'épéiste avait rouvert les yeux, interrogeant l'autre du regard, jouant la carte de l'innocence, mais intérieurement très amusé de la mimique de son vis-à-vis._

_- Ferme ta bouche, tu va attraper des mouches… _

_- …_

_- Et cesse de me regarder comme ça, on dirait un gros poisson particulièrement laid._

_- …_

_- Bon, tu vois quand tu veux._

_- Marimo… Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?_

_- T'es sourd, enfoiré ? J'ai dis que mes meilleurs coups n'étaient pas des femmes…_

_- Et alors… ?_

_Un petit rire du vert avait répondu au blond tout étonné. L'autre avait ébouriffé presque tendrement ses cheveux de blés en souriant. Il s'était approché tout près du visage de l'autre, rendant leur proximité presque intime, et il avait chuchoté d'une voix étonnement chaude…_

_- T'as déjà essayé avec un homme ?_

_Sanji n'avait pas répondu. Il était resté bêtement sans bouger, son regard fixé dans celui du vert. Quoi ? Une étrange bouffée de chaleur l'avait saisit au ventre. Toutes ces bagarres avec Zorro, toutes ces insultes échangées, ces regard méprisants… Des émotions partagées, une attention particulière, des contacts physiques, des regards sans pudeur… Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, c'était nouveau, comment s'en douter… Mais son corps, à bien y penser, réagissait, s'échauffait. Non pas de haine, mais d'autre chose… Lui qui aimait les courbes féminines, les soupires tremblotants pleins de sensibilité, les promesses chuchotées… Le faire avec un homme ? Non… Avec Zorro…_

_Sanji __n'était pas encore arrivé à une conclusion que l'autre s'impatientait déjà.__ Il avait levé une main, et retiré délicatement la cigarette coincée entre les lèvres de Sanji, apparemment dans un état végétatif. Puis, Zorro, dont le visage était tout près de celui du blond, s'était approché encore plus près. Sans douceur, sans prévenir, sans demander la permission, l'épéiste avait capturé entre ses lèvres celles de Sanji. Trop étonné, l'autre était resté figé, son regard fixé dans celui de son agresseur. L'épéiste pressait ses lèvres contre celles du blond, affamé. Sa langue était passée sur les lèvres du cuistot, goutant avec délice la douceur de ses ourlets rosés, le tabac âcre, la surprise et l'innocence. _

_À cet instant__, Sanji avait abandonné tout espoir de comprendre, remettant à plus tard ses interrogations. Son regard était devenu vitreux et ses paupières s'étaient à demi fermées._

_Ses sens s'envolant de désir, privés si longtemps de plaisir, Zorro avait laissé ses lèvres dévorer le cuistot à leur guise. Ses dents avaient alors saisit l'un des ourlets rosés, inerte, de son partenaire et l'avait attirée dans son antre avide, la suçotant fiévreusement avant de repartir à la charge, se frayant un chemin dans la bouche du cuistot jusqu'à sa langue timide._

_Sanji avait complètement perdu la tête. Son corps se fichait bien de qui l'embrassait de la sorte, et ses paupières avaient finies par recouvrir entièrement ses iris troublés. Peu importe qui l'embrassait… c'était bon, inespéré… Il en avait tellement envie, et depuis si longtemps… Sentant la caresse contre sa langue, un frisson l'avait traversé, et il avait enfin prit part au baiser, répondant avec la même fougue, le même besoin urgent de…_

_Mais pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ? Sanji attendit quelques secondes, mais rien. Il avait finalement rouvert ses paupières comme s'il émergeait d'un rêve, et il fut surprit de voir Zorro, assit bien sagement le dos contre le parapet, l'observant de son regard le plus neutre. Avait-il imaginé ce baiser ? Sans doute le meilleur de sa vie… Un léger souffle de vent avait alors caressé la peau du blond, fait virevolter ses cheveux et voler sa chemise ouverte. Chemise ouverte ? Il avait baissé un regard étonné sur son corps ainsi dévoilé. Trop emballé par le baiser, il n'avait pas sentit les mains du sabreur sur son corps ? _

_- T'en fait une tête… T'as encore la tête d'un poisson en fait…_

_- Je… _

_- Bon, ça répond à ma question, t'as jamais essayé avec un mec… _

_- …_

_Sanji avait baissé les yeux. Pourquoi ? La honte de s'être laissé embrasser ? D'avoir aimé ? De ne pas avoir d'expérience avec les hommes ? … Ou bien pour cacher son regard au vert pour qu'il ne voit pas dans ses yeux l'envie qui lui déchirait le corps et le cœur… L'envie de continuer._

_- Écoute, cuistot, je suis prêt à t'enseigner, si tu veux !_

_Sanji avait relevé la tête et croisé le regard lubrique de Zorro. Mais encore une fois, il fut étonné de ne rien trouver d'autre. Pas de malice ou de folie combative, rien. Une étrange sincérité. _

_- …_

_- Je suis certain que tu vas adorer…_

_- Personne ne doit savoir… Et c'est seulement pour le plaisir… Va pas t'imaginer des trucs Marimo._

_- Toi non plus enfoiré, t'es seulement le seul sur ce bateau qui comprend le sens du mot sexe…_

_Aucune menace, un léger haussement d'épaules, et le baiser avait reprit, avide. _

_Le soleil avait continué sa course dans le ciel et avait entamé sa lente descente. Le chant des oiseaux avait changé, laissant place à l'éveille des volatiles nocturnes, le tintamarre provenant du port s'était tut et les vaguelettes s'échouant sur la coque du navire avaient reprit leurs droits dans la musique agréable de l'océan. Les t__averne__ ouvraient tranquillement plus loin et de faibles tintements de porcelaine résonnaient jusqu'aux quais du port. Puis, un bruit drôlement incongru avait troublé cette mélodie tranquille. Une plainte. Presque un cri. Puis le calme était revenu._

_Sanji s'était laissé choir sur le sol, épuisé. Tout ce temps en mer, sans sexe, il venait de le rattraper en un seul après-midi ! Combien de fois avait-il jouit ? Au moins mille ! Zorro était tombé assis contre le muret. Lui aussi était à bout de forces, mais comblé. Il avait regardé le ciel. Son corps était repu de sensations, mais son ventre criait famine. Et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre le bateau. Il avait lancé un regard au cuistot et des iris pleins d'inquiétudes lui avaient répondus._

_- On recommencera une autre fois si tu veux._

_Zorro s'était levé sans plus un mot, ni un regard. Il avait ramassé ses vêtements et s'était éloigné de quelques pas._

_- J'ai faim, Cook ! Et c'est mieux d'être bon ou je te découpe._

_- Tu mangeras ce que je te donnerai, tête de gazon !_

_- Sourcils en trombone, je vais te… _

_- QUOI ? Déjà si tard ? avait hurlé le blond avant que le vert ne termine sa menace. Je dois vraiment m'y mettre ! Je te mettrai une raclée après le repas si tu veux, mais Nami et Robin vont bientôt arriver et elles vont être affamées !_

_Rien n'avait changé. Ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé, et leur relation était toujours restée la même, aussi bruyante et violente, animant chaque jour le bateau de jurons fantaisistes. Mais de temps à autres, ils s'étaient retrouvés, laissant leurs querelles de côté, pour satisfaire un désir bien plus fort que leurs envies de combattre. Rien. Aucune expression n'avait jamais été visible sur leur visage, aucun mot échangé, seulement deux regards lubriques, en accord. _

_C'avait été plutôt rare au début, puis, de plus en plus fréquent, quelques fois par mois, quelques fois par semaine… Le plus souvent possible. Car ça n'était plus une simple question de sexe. Enfin… Ça n'avait jamais été qu'une question de sexe…_


	4. Chapitre Troisième

**Salut salut ! Je sais que je suis lente ! J'ai seulement décidé d'écrire la fic pour le concours de Nathdawn avant bon ! Pardon ^^ **

**Chapitre 3**

Sanji termine tranquillement sa cigarette, observant la fumée monter en volutes bleutées vers le plafond de sa cabine. Les arabesques qu'elles dessinent apaisent son esprit en douceur, l'absorbant, l'obsédant, lui faisant oublier qu'il est seul dans son lit. Encore. Oublier que Zorro est probablement repartit s'entrainer ou dormir quelque part, qu'il a probablement déjà remisé leur étreinte dans un coin perdu de sa tête. Le coin de l'oubli. Et ce moment sombrerait dans le néant de sa tête pleine de vide à jamais. Encore une fois, le blond ne peut s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il est le seul gardien de ce souvenir. Une perle de mémoire indestructible. Un souvenir plus précieux que celui de la création du monde.

Se décidant finalement à se lever, Sanji va directement à la douche, histoire de laver les dernières ombres qui embrument son esprit tourmenté. Il entre donc dans sa petite salle de bain, ne regarde pas son reflet dans le miroir et ouvre le robinet. Ah…ce Franky ! Mettre l'eau courante sur un bateau, vraiment !

Le cuisinier entre donc dans la cabine et laisse l'eau brulante détendre ses muscles. Eh oui ! Le robot a mit l'eau courante ET un chauffe-eau ! Les yeux fermés, le blond prend place sous le jet d'eau qui tombe directement sur sa tête, créant un rideau de cheveux mouillés devant son visage. La cascade qui tombe devant ses yeux l'isole du monde, des bruits, de tout. La tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, l'eau masse doucement ses épaules et son cou, détend ses muscles tendus.

Un silence. Long. Puis une impulsion, brulante. Sanji frape durement le mur carrelé de son front. Ses poings sons serrés, ses dents, serrées si fort qu'il a mal, ses yeux, fermés pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir. Comme si ses pensées pour le vert allaient quitter son esprit si facilement ! Une clope, une douche… Et puis quoi ? Il serait dans le coma qu'il ne penserait qu'à lui ! Vraiment… pourquoi a-t-il gémit de le sorte ? Quel imbécile… Heureusement que leur architecte aux cheveux bleus a pensé à faire des murs insonorisés…

Le blond se saisit d'une barre de savon et commence à se laver. La douceur de ses mains sur son corps, leur façon de caresser lentement sa peau de neige, ses yeux clos et ses frissons… Si seulement c'étaient les mains de Zorro sur son corps… Ou bien des muscles sous ses doigts tremblants… Mais non, se sont ses mains sur son corps qui laissent une fine mousse blanche sur son passage… Et pas celles de…

Dans un soupire, Sanji abandonne le savon et laisse l'eau balayer les dernières bulles qui s'accrochent à sa peau pâle, puis, il sort de la douche, ruisselant et sentant bon la citronnelle. Il prend le temps de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, gracieusement installé par Franky dans chacune des salles de bains du bateau… Puisque tout le monde a sa salle de bain, évidement. Son reflet est fantômatique, mais il ne s'en inquiète pas, il l'a toujours été. Son regard n'exprime rien, mais ça aussi c'est normal, Nami n'est pas là, ni Robin…

Ni Zorro…

Le cuisinier sort sur le pont, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, les mains dans les poches. Il n'a pas le temps de regarder autour de lui qu'une voix lui agresse les tympans.

- SANJIIIIIIII ! ON VA TOUS MOURIIIIR ! … Bien que je sois déjà mort ! Yohoho !

Étonné, il regarde Brook qui courre en tous sens. À l'avant, le reste de l'équipage regarde la mer… sauf Usopp, qui s'est caché derrière le mât… qui est une piètre cachette.

- Hoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande calmement Sanji en s'approchant.

- Tu n'as pas sentit les secousses ? s'étonne Robin.

- J'étais dans la douche…

- Oh…

En effet, Franky a également mit au point une technologie anti-secousse dans les douches pour que l'eau ne se répande pas partout en cas de collision ou de tempête. Un truc avec des ressorts et des contrepoids… Ah… Ce Franky…

- Sanjiii ! Un monstre marin veut nous manger ! Mais toi, tu va pouvoir le cuisiner avant qu'il nous mange hein ? demande Luffy, des étoiles dans les yeux, la salive dégoulinant sur le pont.

À cet instant, un tremblement de terre, semble-t-il, surprend tout le monde, et ils se retrouvent tous au sol. Le monstre vient de frapper le bateau de son énorme tête. Il émerge de l'eau, énorme et hideux, et il ouvre grand sa mâchoire pleine d'énormes dents. Sanji ne perd pas une seconde, d'un bond prodigieux, il atterrit entre les yeux de la bête et lui assène un violent coup de pied au crâne. Il saute de nouveau avant que l'énorme poisson ne replonge.

- Il est trop gluant et ça a absorbé mon coup. Je pense qu'il n'a pas comprit qu'on ne veut pas être ses amis… Marimo ?

- Non, les sabres glissent…

- Ben voyons ! Et tu dis être un grand sabreur ? Même pas capable de couper un truc aussi moche ?

- Et toi ? Un cuistot qui ne sait pas tuer son poisson est plutôt médiocre, non ?

Nez contre nez, des éclaires des les yeux, les poings de Zorro et les orteils de Sanji crispés et prêts à frapper. Luffy regarde le spectacle avec intérêt, désintéressé du monstre, alors que Nami et Robin, se fichant bien des deux grosses têtes, fouillent les vagues des yeux.

- Au moins, je sais me servir de mes couteaux, réplique le blond avec hargne.

- Cuistot du dimanche !

- Tête de mousse !

- Je vais te…

Sanji n'a pas la chance de savoir ce que lui ferait Zorro qu'une nouvelle secousse les jette au sol. Un bruit de craquement très inquiétant accompagne le coup, suivit du hurlement de l'ingénieur naval.

- LE SUNNY ! IL A MANGÉ LE BATEAU ! CETTE ENFLURE A MANGÉ MON BÉBÉ !

- ON VA TOUS COULER ! crie Usopp en courant en tous sens.

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! Doctorine, venez me chercher ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! pleurniche à son tour Chopper tout en suivant Usopp dans sa course.

Tout va si vite et tellement de voix se mélangent dans l'affolement et la panique, que personne ne remarque l'ampleur réelle des dégâts… Et que tranquillement, le bateau s'enfonce dans la mer.

- Je ne peux pas le réparer au milieu de nulle part, s'écrit Franky en réponse à Nami qui lui hurle de prendre ses outils et de se mettre à la réparation.

- Où est la prochaine île ? demande Luffy.

- MOURIIIIIR ! YOHOHO !

À cet instant, la navigatrice perd patience. Elle assomme d'un bon coup Usopp, Brook et Chopper, qui courent en tous sens, et requière l'attention de tous de manière plus que polie.

- ÉCOUTEZ-MOI BANDE D'IMBÉCILES !

Le silence se fait instantanément. Chacun est à l'écoute de la rousse… Comme s'ils avaient le choix !

- Chopper, prend une Rumble et monte le mât pour me diriger. Brook, part en éclaireur, courre dans cette direction pour voir si la prochaine île est très loin. Robin, fait pousser des bras sous le bateau pour le maintenant hors de l'eau le plus longtemps possible.

Chacun fait un signe de la tête. Chopper et Brook disparaissent alors que Robin se retire pour se concentrer.

- J'y suis, Nami, crie alors Chopper du haut du mât.

Ses capacités de réflexions amplifiées, le renne prend le temps d'analyser la situation. D'en haut, il a une bonne vue sur… le vide. Presque la moitié du bateau a disparu, tranché net. Sur le pont, on voit distinctement les marques qu'on laissées chacune des dents du monstre en emportant son encas, alors que les étages du dessous sont complètement détruits. Un ouragan semble avoir tout renversé et tout arraché. Des meubles et des planches de bois tombent encore à l'eau, laissant la trace d'un naufrage sur les vaguelettes de la mer. Et lentement, le niveau des réserves se remplis d'eau, trainant par le fond leur embarcation.

- Tiens la barre, crie finalement Choper à Nami, plus on s'enfonce, plus on risque de dévier. Franky, prend une réserve de cola et va à l'arrière du bateau donner des coups de burst aussi rapidement que possible pour le pousser. Luffy, accroche toi au bateau et souffle dans les voiles pour les gonfler au maximum. Sanji et Zorro, descendez à la calle et essayez d'empêcher l'eau de monter aux cabines, on flottera plus longtemps si le bateau est remplis d'air plutôt que d'eau.

Personne ne prend le temps de se demander qui commande réellement, ils exécutent, simplement. L'arrière du bateau n'est qu'un souvenir et, dans le bois, on peut compter le nombre de dents qu'avait la bête... Bien qu'ils n'en aient nullement le temps ! L'arrière du bateau commence à couler lentement et chacun s'affère à le maintenir à la surface.

Des centaines de bras pagaient sous le bateau et sur ses côtés, créant un remous perpétuel sous eux. Robin, assise au sol sur le pont, a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos et les lèvres pincées. De la sueur coule sur sa tempe, mais elle est inébranlable. Chacun doit absolument faire son possible, sinon les seuls survivants seraient Zorro, Sanji et Franky, à supposer que la prochaine île soit assez près pour qu'ils s'y rendent à la nage.

Luffy, pour une fois, semble comprendre l'urgence de sa situation. Il sait que Sanji et Zorro peuvent aller le chercher quand il fait l'imbécile et tombe à l'eau… Mais ils ne peuvent pas sauver tout l'équipage, et de toute façon, jamais Luffy ne leur demanderait une chose pareille. Ils se noieraient d'épuisement après quelques minutes de surplace. Le capitaine tien donc fermement le grand mât de ses bras, étirés au possible. Il prend une énorme inspiration qui le gonfle comme un ballon, puis il souffle tout ce qu'il a dans la grande voile. Puis, il recommence, aussi rapidement qu'il le peut, il souffle, il inspire, il s'essouffle et il se dégonfle. Il est rouge, autant que cette merveilleuse tarte aux fraises que fait Sanji… Mais s'il veut en manger encore et encore de ces tartes, il se doit de souffle plus fort. Et encore…

- BROOK REVIENT ! hurla Chopper pour être entendu de tous. MAIS N'ARRÊTEZ PAS !

Robin referme les yeux et Luffy recommence à souffler tant bien que mal.

- L'île n'est pas très loin ! On devrait la voir bientôt, peut-être deux ou trois heures à vitesse normale, récapitule le squelette.

- Mais on n'est pas à vitesse normale, s'inquiète Chopper à voit haute.

Un regard lancé à Luffy, qui risque à tout moment de faire exploser l'un de ses poumons. Puis un autre à Franky, qui, à l'étage des réserves de cola, sort tout juste du trou béant où se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt la poupe. L'étage des réserves… Où Franky avait déjà de l'eau aux genoux.

- LUFFY, crie Chopper. FERME LA VOILE, MONTE SUR LES ÉPAULES DE BROOK ET TIREZ LE BATEAU. FRANCKY, DÉPÊCHE-TOI !

- J'essais, je dois me trouver un endroit solide où me placer, répond le robot, légèrement paniqué, les bras chargés de bouteilles de cola.

Le musicien, qui courre toujours sur l'eau, décrivant de grands cercles autour du bateau vient pour protester, mais il ne le peut évidement pas, tout le monde doit faire sa part. Il accélère donc sa course, se doutant qu'avec le poids du capitaine, il devrait courir plus rapidement pour rester à la surface. Luffy allonge ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de Brook, qui laisse tomber un Yohoho! et s'élance vers l'île. Luffy se saisit de la figure de proue de ses mains et il tire de toutes ses forces, pliant les coudes plutôt que reculant les épaules afin d'en imposer le moins possible à son transporteur.

À l'étage inférieur, Sanji et Zorro travaillent, pour une fois, en équipe. L'épéiste taille dans le bois du plafond des pièces de bois, qu'il envoi à Sanji. Le cuisinier donne alors un coup de pied bien placé à la pièce qui s'encastre dans le trou à la perfection, bloquant l'infiltration de l'eau. Une fois le mur de l'étage des cabines entièrement réparé, enfin… assez pour bloquer l'eau, ils échangèrent un regard étrange. Ils sont conscient d'êtres les seuls, avec Franky, à pouvoir nager, mais si le bateau sombre, est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir survivre quand même ? La mort ne les effraie pas du tout, mais… Ce n'est pas le moment, pas du tout, mais s'ils doivent mourir… Peuvent-ils s'embrasser une dernière fois ?

À peine l'idée traverse-t-elle leur esprit que la voix de Chopper résonne à leurs oreilles, leur rappelant l'urgence de la situation. Sa voix passe par les trous du plafond, qui n'est autre que le plancher du pont.

- ZORRO, LA RÉSERVE EST ENTIÈREMENT SOUS L'EAU, OCCUPE-TOI DE FOURNIR FRANKY EN BOUTEILLES DE COLA. SANJI, FAIT LE RELAIS ! VAS-Y FRANKY ! ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !

- Coup de… BUUUUURST !

Trop immergé, le bateau ne quitte même pas les flots en s'envolant vers le ciel comme il le fait d'ordinaire, il ne fait qu'avancer à un rythme d'escargot quelques secondes, puis revient au neutre.

- ENCORE !

Une nouvelle secousse, plus violente, projette Sanji et Zorro contre le mur avec violence. Le vert écrase presque le blond dans leur collision et ils se retrouvent au sol, bras et jambes pêle-mêle.

- Pousse toi, enfoiré ! s'exclame Sanji en tentant de se relever.

- Cook…

L'autre cesse de bouger. Le vert semble si calme. Il le regarde, le regarde vraiment, son visage est d'une neutralité ordinaire, mais son regard est tellement expressif, tellement près de celui de Sanji… Si près…

- ENCORE !

Un nouveau tonnerre résonne et, cette fois, le bateau avance beaucoup plus. Peut-être que le blond imagine, mais il jurerait que Zorro l'a serré dans ses bras au moment de l'impact. Quand leurs regards se rejoignent de nouveau, cependant, celui du vert a changé, est redevenu le sien, prêt à se battre, à survivre.

- Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui, déclare-t-il finalement.

Il se relève et dit à Sanji de le rejoindre à l'arrière. Avant que le blond n'ai pu dire quoique ce soir, le vert ouvre la trappe qui mène aux réserves. Sans surprise, l'eau a remplis ce niveau du bateau entièrement. Zorro y saute sans hésiter… et referme la trappe derrière lui.

- Il est complètement cinglé ! s'écrit Sanji en tirant de toutes ses forces sur la poignée.

Mais c'est peine perdue, l'imbécile d'algue a verrouillé la serrure derrière lui. Pestant et le traitant de tous les noms, Sanji retourne sur le pont, courre à l'arrière et regarde en bas. Le bateau semble avoir été tranché en deux par une énorme lame. Tranché net. Et de son corps ouvert, on voit l'étage du dessous, ou du moins un mur plus ou moins bien rapiécé faisant office de barrière, puis, en tout petit en bas, au niveau des réserves noyées, Franky, les fesses à l'eau, qui tient fermement un ancien pan de mur qui est toujours bien solidement fixé au bateau. En position «caca dans le bois», le robot lâche un autre coup de burst et Sanji a tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à l'un des arbres de Nami que le bateau décolle de nouveau.

- USOPP ! USOPP ? cri Chopper.

Sanji le voit, en boule sous un arbre. Il lui envoie un bon coup de pied à l'arrière train pour le propulser sur le pont, puis, dans l'urgence, Sanji saute à la mer. Il plonge tout près de Franky, qui l'aide à monter sur la planche de bois qui lui sert d'appuis. Debout, Sanji fouille l'eau du regard, mais il ne voit rien ressemblant à une algue revenir à la surface. Tout est désespérément gris dans l'eau autour de lui. Le cuistot attend. Franky aussi, il n'a plus de réserve de cola sous la main et une certaine panique commence à le gagner. Ils ne peuvent pas sombrer ainsi ! Son œuvre ne peut pas porter tout le monde à la mort ! Ce qui lui fait penser qu'il pourrait rajouter une fonction canoë de sauvetage quelque part dans son corps, histoire de pouvoir héroïquement sauver tout le monde si une telle situation venait à se reproduire… Mais ils devaient d'abord réussir à s'en sortir s'il voulait devenir un héros !

Un bruit d'éclaboussure le sortit de sa rêverie. Enfin ! Le cola ! Enfin…

- Sanji ? SANJI !?

Et voilà l'autre abruti à l'eau ! Pourvu qu'ils ne commencent pas à se battre sous l'eau ces deux là, car ils seraient tous cuit.

Zorro voit trouble. C'est mieux que ne rien voir du tout ! La faible lueur qu'il aperçoit ne peut que provenir du soleil et donc, il approche de la partie sectionnée du bateau. Il le faut bien car l'air lui manque. Avec toute cette eau, les meubles et objets en tout genre se sont déplacés, et le pauvre épéiste ne reconnait plus les pièces dans lesquelles il nage. D'accord, il est dans les réserves, mais quelle partie des réserves ? Tout vole autour de lui, comme en apesanteur… Déjà qu'il est incapable de se repérer à l'air libre, avec la vision claire et les pieds au sol… Son seul avantage dans sa situation actuelle, c'est de ne pas avoir de carte sous la main… À coup sûr il se retrouvait en haut du mat !

Puis, Zorro voit un tonneau dans le coin opposé à ce qu'il croit être la sortie. Ça ne peut être que ça ! Une petite lueur se reflète sur les vis de métal au loin. Il doit y arriver ! Retourner prendre son souffle ? Non, chaque instant compte, le bateau pourrait bien couler juste pour ces quelques secondes. Tant pi si ses poumons brûlent, tant pi si sa vue se trouble encore d'avantage, il doit parvenir à trainer ce baril jusqu'à Franky.

Arrivé au tonneau, Zorro peine à lire, mais quand il déchiffre enfin, dans le noir et l'eau, le mot gravé dans le bois du baril, il laisse échapper une bulle… qui aurait pu être un petit cri de joie s'il avait été à l'air libre. Écrit en grosses lettres sur le bois : COLA. Il attrape donc l'énorme baril comme il le peut et tire de toutes ses forces. C'est terriblement lourd, il n'avait pas prévu dans ses réserves d'air devoir forcer autant. Ses poumons semblent vibrer à l'intérieur de lui tant ils le supplient de leur donner une seule molécule d'oxygène. Ses mains ramollissent, il voit des étincelles de couleur danser devant ses yeux, il cesse de tirer et secoue la tête pour libérer sa vue… Mais rien n'y fait. Les points dansent, virevoltent… Ou plutôt nagent et flottent. L'un d'eux semble grossir, il bouge moins rapidement que les autres, mais il s'approche ! Quelle ironie ! Un point… se rapproche ! Déjà que le point en question est un produit de son imagination qui perd les pédales à cause du manque d'oxygène… Un gros point jaune… Sanji ?

Mais quel imbécile ! Zorro ouvre la bouche pour lui dire qu'il va y arriver seul, mais rien n'en sort, pas même une bulle. Il tente vaguement de frapper le blond, mais celui-ci attrape sa main tendue et tire à lui le vert. Il prend son visage entre ses mains et colle sa bouche à la sienne. Un bref moment, Zorro se demande s'il hallucine. C'est ça mourir ? Se faire embrasser par un mec aux sourcils frisés qui est aussi brillant que ses asperges ?

_C'est toi l'asperge_, semble répondre la voix imaginaire de Sanji à Zorro.

Les points se dispersent et Zorro voit maintenant les yeux grands ouverts du blond. Non mais ! Quelle façon d'embrasser ! Les yeux grands ouverts ! Aussi étrange que soit la situation, son hallucination pourrait au moins avoir la décence de… de… DE L'AIR ! Il voit ! Les points sont partis ! Sanji lâche son visage et donne un coup de pied dans le baril. Bien que le coup ait été amortit par l'eau, il se soulève de terre et s'avance vers le soleil, terminant sa course en roulant. Zorro l'attrape à son tour et, avec ses toutes dernières forces, aidé par le souffle que Sanji lui a donné, ainsi que le cuistot lui-même, il parvient à lever le baril pour le sortir du bateau.

Voyant le mot COLA flotter à la surface des vagues, Franky le saisit et le tire de l'eau sans problème, laissant les deux hommes s'accrocher de peine et de misère à sa plateforme.

- SUPER !

Sanji tourne un regard épuisé vers le Marimo. Sa mèche lui colle au visage et sa respiration est haletante. Celle de Zorro l'est encore plus, ses yeux sont clos et son visage repose sur le bois.

- C'EST QUOI CETTE IDÉE DE BARRER LA TRAPPE ? s'écrit enfin Sanji, profitant de l'état de faiblesse de l'autre.

- C'aurait servit à quoi… que tu me suives ? T'allais pas écouter mes ordres… de toute façon, je… me suis débrouillé pour que… t'aie pas le choix…

Malgré sa voix rauque et son essoufflement, il est clair dans la voix du vert qu'il est fier de son coup. Sanji a obéit à son ordre ! Héhé ! Ça vaut bien le coup de manquer d'air !

- Et toi…

Zorro s'arrête brusquement. Lui reprocher son bouche-à-bouche ? Sans cela, le vert se serait peut-être noyé… Bon, peut-être pas, il n'est pas tuable le Marimo, mais quand même ! Il lui serait arrivé quelque chose de moins agréable, avec des bandages et des perfusions, et Chopper… Non, tout compte fait, il ne dit rien. Il ne le remercierait pas non plus bien sûr !

- ACCROCHEZ-VOUS ! hurle Franky dans leurs oreilles.

Pas le temps de rabrouer ni un, ni l'autre, Franky a déjà fait le plein de boisson gazeuse. Sanji et Zorro s'accrochent du mieux qu'ils peuvent à la plateforme de bois et le bateau avance… un peu. À peine en fait ! Sans attendre, Franky recommence encore et encore, rechargeant le cola à une vitesse folle. Peu à peu, le bateau réussi à s'extirper des flots et à avancer d'une bonne distance à chaque poussée. Les deux hommes téméraires achevaient de reprendre leur souffle quand…

- ROBIN VIENT DE PERDRE CONNAISSANCE ! crie Chopper du haut du mat.

- JE VAIS ÊTRE À COURT DE COLA, répond Franky au renne.

- Brook ? BROOK ! Je te ramène sur le bateau, t'inquiète, fit l'écho d'une voix lointaine.

Des jambes élastiques apparaissent au dessus du bateau, étroitement enroulées autour d'un squelette qui semble évanouit… Mais difficile à dire puisqu'il n'a pas d'yeux et est en plein vole.

- BROOK EST HORS COMBAT, crie à son tour Luffy tout en ramenant ses bras à leur forme d'origine dans un claquement sec.

- SANJI, ZORRO, REVENEZ SUR LE PONT. LUFFY, TIENS BIEN ROBIN ET BROOK, SANJI, VA TENIR LA BARRE AVEC NAMI, ZORRO… ATTRAPE USOPP !

- Hein ?

- FAIS-LE !

- Ohh ! D'accord !

- DERNIER COUP DE BURST, crie Franky dans la cacophonie générale.

- AIDE ZORRO À ATTRAPER USOPP !

Ledit Usopp ne peut courir bien longtemps car une jambe de caoutchouc sortie de nulle part le fait tomber tête première sur le pont. L'instant suivant, il est solidement tenu par un Franky qui ne semble pas comprendre, et un Zorro à l'air inquiétant du tueur en série. Ils descendent à la plateforme où Franky était un peu plus tôt, et Zorro force le tireur à mettre une main à l'eau, ignorant ses cris et ses pleurs pourtant plus que bruyant…

- JE NE VEUX PAS ! ÇA FAIT MAL ! ON VA MOURIIIIIIIIIR !

- MAINTENANT ! hurle Chopper.

Zorro et Franky enfoncent alors violement la main de Usopp dans les flots, assez fort pour enclencher le dial qu'il a à la main. Mine de rien, même s'il est terrifié à l'idée de s'en servir, Usopp ne veut pas le perdre, c'est bien son arme la plus utile ! Alors il le tient fort plutôt que de le laisser tomber à la mer, et absorbe le choc.

Le bateau décolle alors des flots dans une cascade d'eau et de matériel en tout genre, le contenu de l'étage des réserves se vidant allègrement de son eau, ainsi que de tous ses objets utiles. Toutefois, personne ne voit tout ce qui tombe du bateau éventré, il vole, littéralement. L'île s'approche à une vitesse folle, mais ça, personne ne le voit non plus, les vagues déferlent à une vitesse folle et les courants d'airs, furieux d'être ainsi troublés dans leur paisible valse, sifflent furieusement aux oreilles des membres de l'équipage.

Puis, BANG ! De l'eau partout, le ciel, le soleil, tout bouge, tout est immobile. Chacun se demande s'il est mort, épuisé, rampant péniblement vers un autre membre de l'équipage pour vérifier son état… Ou bien seulement s'assurer d'être toujours vivant. Zorro, Usopp et Franky sont durement tombés à l'eau lors de l'atterrissage. Le vert se relève déjà alors que Franky tente de se recoiffer. Usopp flotte un peu plus loin avec des X dans les yeux… Personne ne s'en préoccupe. Zorro fait quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'il a de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Jetant un œil devant le bateau, il voit la plage, à quelques pas de la poupe. Il laisse un soupire de soulagement franchir ses lèvres, et remontre sur le pont en escaladant le bois brisé. Nami, Sanji et Luffy sont penchés sur Robin, Brook et Chopper, les trois inconscients.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Chopper ?

- Je crois qu'il a prit trop de Rumble Ball pour pouvoir nous diriger, explique tristement Nami. Je le voyais en prendre toutes les deux minutes pour rester bien alerte, mais vers la fin, il vacillait dangereusement. Luffy a eu tout juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol quand on a atterrit… Comment va Usopp ?

- Comme il va toujours…

- Bien. Alors il remontera quand il se sentira trop seul… Emmenons ceux-là à l'infirmerie pour les laisser se reposer…

- Y a plus d'infirmerie, Nami.

La rousse jette un regard derrière l'épéiste et fronce les sourcils. Ils devraient se débrouiller seuls, sans médecin et sans infirmerie.

- On va les mettre dans la vigie, ils seront tranquilles. Luffy, reste ici pour surveiller le bateau, nous on va voir où on est.

- Pourquoi Chopper a notre drapeau ? demande soudainement Sanji en voyant le tissu soigneusement plié dépasser de ses vêtements.

- HALTE ! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi venez-vous sur notre île ?

La voix vient de la plage, en bas. Tout est tellement étourdissant ! Nami s'approche et voit deux agents armés. Ils ne sont toutefois pas de la Marine.

- Notre bateau s'est fait attaquer par un monstre marin, explique-t-elle en jouant la demoiselle en détresse. Nous avons pu arrive jusqu'ici, mais nous avons besoin de le réparer… Plusieurs de nos amis ont été blessés et nous avons perdu toutes nos réserves de nourriture…

- Êtes-vous des pirates ? demande l'un des hommes sans détour.

Nami fait un geste discret à Sanji dans son dos avant de répondre:

- Ciel ! Non ! Nous détestons les pirates !

- Dans ce cas, soyez la bienvenue mademoiselle, ainsi que tout votre équipage. Nous vous enverrons un bateau remorque pour vous reconduire jusqu'au chantier où vous pourrez réparer votre bateau.

- Merci infiniment !

Et derrière la soi-disant demoiselle en détresse, un capitaine rouge de rage et complètement hors de lui est maintenu au sol et bâillonné par son cuisinier.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Luffy, tente doucement Nami en revenant près de lui. On n'a pas le droit de renier qui nous sommes, sur l'honneur. Mais c'est l'île la plus anti-pirate de tout Grandline. Chopper le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il a enlevé le drapeau avant de tomber. Si Franky n'a pas le temps nécessaire pour réparer le bateau, nous sommes fichus. Pour une fois… Luffy, tu m'écoutes ?

Non, la capitaine se débat comme un diable. Il veut retourner voir ces deux hommes et leur exploser la tronche en criant qu'il est un pirate et qu'il fera sa loi sur le bateau comme sur l'île.

- Luffy, on joue à un jeu ! lance alors Sanji. On doit faire croire à tout le monde sur l'île qu'on n'est pas des pirates. Comme ça, au moment de partir, on leur fait la surprise et on fait un départ bien remarqué. T'imagines si on devient un équipage caméléon, encore plus connus parce qu'on arrive à passer inaperçu ? On arrivera au trésor encore plus rapidement !

Tout cela n'apas de sens, Nami échange un regard avec Sanji… Et Luffy cesse de bouger. Avec précaution, le cuisinier lâche son capitaine qui, ayant accepté le «jeu», se met à rouler sur le sol, imitant l'image qu'il se fait d'un espion en pleine mission.

- Bien joué, Sanji, s'étonne Nami en regardant l'homme élastique s'éloigner.

- MERCIIIIII NAAAAMI-SWAAAAAN !

Mais sa danse de l'anguille fut bien vite étouffée d'un violent coup de poing de la part de la rousse. Un inconscient de plus ou de moins sur le bateau, quelle différence ?


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

**Coucou ! Pardonnez moi si je vous fait attendre , j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^**

**Je profite du moment pour me faire un coup de pub (c'est si rare !) et vous proposer un marché :P J'ai écrit un OS sur Harry Potter... ON NE SAUTE PAS DE LIGNE ! è.é Donc voilà, sans blague, j'aurais pu mettre Sanji et Zorro en UA, ou presque, et ça serait tout à fait acceptable. Ça se passe après Poudlard et les allusions y sont franchement très brèves. C'est principalement un lemon, chers esprits pervers, et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'écrire puisque c'est un PoV. Bon, je vous passe les détails sur mes constatations du fandom de HP, mais j'aimerais bien que vous alliez y jeter un oeil. Pour moi ! S'il vous plait ! :D :D**

**Mon marché donc, c'est que si vous me laissez des reviews digne de ce nom sur cette fic HP, et qu'elle vous a plut, je vous écrirai un PoV de OP ! De plus, si un nombre satisfaisant de reviews qui me réclament ce PoV version OP me motive à l'écrire, je permet à chaque revieweuse sur la fic de Harry Potter de m'imposer un mot, un thème ou un événement à incorporer au PoV de One Piece. Non mais ! C'est tu pas un bon marché ça ?! :D Bon, soyez quand même gentilles hein ^^ Ou pas :P**

**Bref, à vous de voir. Vous lisez HP, vous aimez, vous reviewez et vous obtenez (si d'autres ont fait comme vous) une fic OP avec le droit d'imposer quelque chose en plus ! :D**

**Merci à Guest , Nemuri Neko et Samo également ! Abonnez-vous que je puisse vous répondre ! ^^**

**Sur ce, si j'ai d'autres trucs à dire, ça sera dans le prochain chapitre puisque vous mourrez certainement d'envie de passer à la lecture de ce chapitre ^^**

**Chapitre quatrième**

- Bien, on fait comme ça !

Suivant le plan, Nami et Robin descendent du bateau. Le chantier naval est en pleine effervescence, les pièces de bois et de fer se promènent sur les épaules des ingénieurs, les coups de marteaux résonnent et les rires vont bon train. Les deux femmes, pour l'occasion, ont noué des châles autour de leurs cheveux. Heureusement, il restait encore quelques trucs utiles sur le Sunny !

Robin a reprit rapidement connaissance après une sieste et, bien qu'elle soit encore pâle, elle est bien solide sur ses jambes. On ne peut toutefois pas en dire autant de Chopper. Il tremble dans son sommeil et transpire à grosses goutes. Étant donné qu'il est plutôt difficile de cacher le fait que Chopper soit un animal à un médecin, ou bien à un vétérinaire qu'il soit à demi humain, l'équipage a convenu de le garder sur le bateau en espérant que le temps nettoie son sang de toutes ces rumble ball. Brook ne s'est toujours pas réveillé non plus, mais ce n'est qu'un coup de fatigue après un tel sprint, et bien qu'il ait le teint de la même couleur que le lait qu'il affectionne tant (Exactement de la même couleur !), il n'y a aucune inquiétude à se faire.

Franky s'est effondré au sol pendant le remorquage du bateau. Tout le monde s'est alerté, puis il a laissé tomber un cri de douleur théâtral… ce qui a rassuré tout le monde.

- J'AI MAL AU CUL !

Faut croire qu'il n'a jamais utilisé tant de coups de burst en si peu de temps, le pauvre… Sanji eut toutefois bien peu de compassion pour lui. Intérieurement, le blond s'était rappelé le nombre de combats qu'il avait mené avec la croupe douloureuse de ses ébats de la veille. Non mais vraiment, ce robot… tout pour attirer l'attention ! Entre lâcher une cinquantaine de gros pets hyper puissants et se faire prendre par une brute à tête verte avec un ÉNORME… enfin… Rien de comparable.

Sanji et Zorro ont consentis à mettre leurs différents de côté le temps que la situation soit moins grave et de panser leurs blessures. Rien de bien grave, seulement des égratignures, mais Chopper leur passeraitun de ces savon s'ils ne le faisaient pas ! Usopp est remonté sur le pont un peu avant l'arrivée de la remorqueuse, il as tenté de se faire plaindre, sans succès. Pour le faire taire, Nami le remercia, le glorifiant de héros… et il accepta le titre avec une très grande modestie, soutenant qu'au fond, il n'avait même pas sentit l'impact du dial, et qu'il pourrait recommencer une dizaine de fois au moins.

Par contre, à l'instant où Nami a voulu mettre en action le plan, Luffy a fait une autre crise :

- On va devoir falsifier nos voiles, a-t-elle dit.

Puis, la tempête ! L'horreur ! Tout ça provoqué par uneboule de caoutchouc bruyante et rebondissante.

À grands cris et grâce à la force de tous les membres conscients de l'équipage, Nami est arrivée à calmer Luffy, lui disant que ça faisait partie du «jeu».

Ils n'ont pas le choix, pour une fois, ils sont vraiment sur la corde raide. Un seul faux pas et les restes du Sunny seraient brulés par des villageois enragés, et eux, ils nageraient dans de beaux draps ! Vaut mieux que personne ne sache qui ils sont. L'histoire s'ils devaient en venir à voler un bateau pour s'enfuir ! Et puis il y a déjà eu l'épisode d'Usopp et Merry, ils n'ont pas besoin d'une suite avec Franky et le Sunny ! Ou encore Luffy ! Que son bateau soit vieux et ait gagné son repos, d'accord. Mais que quelqu'un DÉTRUISE VOLONTAIREMENT son embarcation… !

Bref, une fois Luffy calmé, Usopp fut mit en charge de redessiner rapidement et surtout subtilement le dessin des voiles pour leur donner un air de marchant ou bien de poissonnier. Nami et Robin, après avoir déniché quelques bouts de tissus, se sont vêtu de longues draperies. Elles prennent soin de cacher leurs cheveux et s'enveloppent des tissus colorés, leur donnant l'apparence de femmes originaires d'une île désertique riche en épices. Difficile de soupçonner des pirates s'habillant ainsi ! Laissant les hommes sur le bateau, elles partent explorer l'île histoire de mesurer le réel danger que représentent les villageois.

- Ça m'a l'air d'un endroit bien sympathique ! Je pourrais vivre ici, déclare Nami après une brève marche dans les rues.

L'île est peuplée de petites chaumières de pierre antique et de boutiques souvenirs. Comme il s'agit d'une très petite île, elle n'est constituée que d'un seul village. Les enfants courent dans les rues en jouant au ballon, les dames vendent aux passants leurs fruits et leur pain frais, alors que les hommes passent en trainant leur hache, ou bien leur âne.

La route de terre battue où se promènent les deux femmes est l'avenue centrale de l'île. Les couleurs et les odeurs sont toutes plus attrayantes les unes que les autres. Des fleurs aux fenêtres de certaines chaumières, des tartes à d'autres, et des animaux en tout genre circulant dans les rues. Les chiens jouent avec les enfants, les moutons suivent leur berger et les chevaux tirent les carrioles. Même les vêtements des habitants sont d'époque, mettant à l'honneur les grandes robes et les salopettes. À ce paysage au cachet ancien baigné de soleil s'ajoutent… des touristes ! Des dizaines de touristes dans les rues et les boutiques ! Partout, des vacanciers, appareil photo au poing, sac rempli de souvenir au creux du coude, et sucette artisanale dans la bouche.

- Regarde, on devrait s'arrêter ici, chuchote Robin à Nami.

Elle regarde un petit café plutôt banal, bien moins décoré que les autres, et légèrement en retrait, coincé entre deux énormes chaumières pleines à craquées de visiteurs. L'endroit semble étrangement calme dans toute cette agitation, et l'enseigne indique «Au rendez-vous des amis». Sans être sale, l'endroit n'est pas éclatant comme tout ce qui l'entoure. Les rideaux sont tirés aux fenêtres et la porte est close. Personne à l'extérieur n'appelle les clients pour leur venter la recette particulière de la maison, et seul un chat est assis sur le perron, faisant nonchalamment sa toilette. Tout semble indiquer que cet endroit ne sera pas bondé de touristes.

Les deux femmes décident donc d'y entrer pour prendre un verre. Ils n'ont plus de chambre sur le bateau alors, même si c'est un risque énorme, ils vont devoir se trouver un petit hôtel tranquille où rester en attendant que Franky ait reconstruit l'arrière de leur embarcation. Et si quelqu'un peu leur indiquer un endroit calme sur l'île, ce ne sera certainement pas une horde de touristes !

Nami ouvre la porte en grand et à sa grande surprise, il règne une lumière vive à l'intérieur. Décoré avec goût, une ambiance chaude et intime règne dans la taverne. Loin de ces attraits éclatants à l'extérieur, l'endroit est calme et accueillant. Toutefois, quand les deux femmes vêtues de draperies entrent dans la salle, six paires d'yeux se tournent vers elles, et le silence se fait. Comme si elles n'avaient rien remarqué, Nami et Robin vont au comptoir et se commandent un cocktail avant d'aller prendre place à une table.

Peu à peu, les conversations reprennent, chacun se remettant de sa surprise de voir deux touristes entrer dans leur bar. Après tout, si ces deux femmes du désert préfèrent les endroits plus tranquilles, c'est bien leur droit !

Nami et Robin sirotent donc leur verre à une table non loin du comptoir. Nami ne sait pas trop pourquoi Robin l'a fait entrer ici, mais elle lui fait confiance. C'est elle la spécialiste de l'espionnage et des informations ! Le fichu noué autour de leurs cheveux leur offre un certain anonymat et l'endroit est confortable, assez pour se permettre de se reposer après tant d'action. Toutefois, ça ne met pas longtemps avant qu'une dame ne viennes'asseoir à leur table, à la grande (et invisible) satisfaction de la brune.

Dans son visage ravagé par l'âge, un regard pétillant semble briller comme deux petites lumières, un regard d'enfant… Qui rappelle étrangement Luffy devant une pièce de viande particulièrement juteuse. La femme offre alors un sourire aux jeunes pirates, dérangeant les rides molles de son visage flasque. Le plus étonnant chez cette dame toutefois, ce n'est pas son regard vif, ni la couleur étrangement foncée de sa peau… Ce n'est même pas cette dent en or dans ce sourire jaune !

Ce qui est vraiment étrange… c'est son habit de religieuse.

- Bonjour, demoiselles.

- Bonjour, répondent poliment Nami et Robin en cachant leur surprise de voir une sœur dans un bar.

- Alors, vous avez passé un bon séjour sur notre île ? s'enquit la vieille dame avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

- En fait, répond Nami, nous venons tout juste d'accoster.

- Vraiment ?

La surprise exagérée de la dame semble feinte. La navigatrice et l'archéologue la trouve décidément de plus en plus inquiétante. Et si elles étaient déjà démasquées ?

- Pourtant, l'île n'est ouverte aux touristes que du vendredi au dimanche… Et nous sommes dimanche !

- Oh, nous ne sommes pas des touristes, s'empresse de dire Nami pour museler les soupçons de la vielle dame. Nous sommes des marchands.

- Mais la journée des marchants c'est le mardi et le jeudi…

- Notre bateau a été endommagé par un monstre marin et nous avons dû accoster d'urgence, explique alors Robin dans un sourire.

- Je vois… Et cet accoutrement, c'est pour faire joli ? demande la vieille none, toujours en souriant.

- Ce sont les vêtements que nous portons chez nous, s'énerve maintenant Nami. Nous venons du désert.

- Et votre peau est pourtant d'un blanc de neige, mademoiselle, étonnant, n'est-ce pas…

- Heu… hé bien…

Voyant l'embarras de Nami, la none sourit encore plus largement. Puis, elle éclate de rire, un rire gras qui rappelle celui d'un homme. Emportée dans son éclat, la religieuse tape du poing sur la table et s'essuie les yeux de son autre main.

- T'as entendu ça, Beth ? s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix forte et très disgracieuse. Elles sont des marchandes du désert ! HAHAHA !

- Et moi, je viens du futur ! s'exclame la barmaid en riant à son tour.

Robin fronce les sourcils. Elle analyse rapidement la situation. Six personnes dans le bar, plus Nami et elle-même. Ces six personnes sont des femmes. Elles sont vêtues de manières très différentes, et pourtant, elles parlent ensemble comme les plus anciennes amies du monde. La none a tout sauf une attitude de none, elle a une dent en or, elle semble avoir voyagé… Là bas, une femme vêtue d'un habit de toile vert, et là, une cuisinière, sans aucune doute ! Une peintre, étant donné ses habits tachés de peinture, la barmaid et, plus jeune, une employée du bar, balais à la main.

- Des pirates, murmure Robin, neutre.

La none cesse de rire, mais conserve son sourire.

- D'anciennes pirates, corrige-t-elle. Et si vous dites quoique ce soit à quelqu'un ici, je vous troue la peau. Alors, sans déconner, vous faites quoi ici ? Vous savez, ce n'est pas du tout l'endroit où commettre un premier saccage pour des pirates amateurs…

Nami et Robin échangent un regard et, d'un commun accord, dénouent le tissus qui cache leur cheveux. Le regard de satisfaction de la none d'avoir ainsi percé à jour des pirates fut de courte durée. Car qui, qui au monde, qui dans l'univers, ne reconnaitrait pas ces deux demoiselles.

- DES MUGIWARA !?

Le silence devient encore plus silencieux, même les mouches cessent de voler. Les six femmes regardent les étrangères avec de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte (mais elles ne peuvent pas attraper de mouche puisqu'elles ne volent plus). La navigatrice et l'archéologue, fière de leur appartenance, relèvent la tête, contentes d'être enfin admirées et non craintes ou exécrées.

- Notre bateau a été attaqué par un monstre marin, déclare solennellement Nami. Et nous avons besoin d'aide pour se cacher en attendant qu'il soit réparé. On ne veut de mal à personne.

- Tu veux dire… que vous êtes TOUS sur l'île en se moment ? s'exclame la none après un silence, prête à tomber de sa chaise tant l'information est énorme.

- Et on ne passera pas inaperçu longtemps, appuie Robin. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est réparer notre bateau et on disparait ensuite.

- Mais bien sûr, on fera tout ce que vous voudrez ! s'exclamèrent les anciennes pirates en faisant la danse de l'anguille.

- On est des vedettes pour les retraités, faut croire, chuchote Robin à Nami.

- Elles ont une drôle de ressemblance avec Sanji, tu ne trouves pas ?...

Disant cela, les six femmes tombèrent sur le sol, évanouies, des sourires béats s'étalant sur leurs visages.

- On n'est pas sortit d'affaire, on va nous accuser d'avoir tué une none ! dit Nami, découragée.

Nami et Robin avaient écouté attentivement tout ce que les femmes leur avaient dit (après être mainte et mainte fois tombées dans les vapes dans une parodie de Sanji). Le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu sur l'île est d'être résident permanent. L'île vit selon les traditions, acceptant les touristes seulement quelques jours pour mettre de la vie et aider l'économie. Les boutiques touristiques sont fermées la semaine et les marchants qui viennent en dehors des jours qui leur sont réservés ne trouvent aucun client. Se faire passer pour l'un ou l'autre pendant plusieurs jours est donc chose impossible.

De plus, l'île est très fière de ce qu'elle est et les pirates ne sont pas du tout les bienvenus. Même si certains ne veulent que se ravitailler, c'est impossible. Le risque est toujours là quand on traite avec les pirates ! Et puis quand un pirate débarque en ville et se fait tuer par les villageois, la récompense est redistribuée dans des fonds publics. Il va donc sans dire que les pirates ayant une prime sont connus de tous, leurs visages bien imprégnés dans leur tête.

- C'est comme ça qu'ils ont rénové le couvent, d'ailleurs ! Un homme avec une prime dans les trente milles berrys…

- Mais alors, sans vouloir être indiscrète, pourquoi choisir de prendre votre retraite ici ? demande Nami.

- C'est un endroit super ! Et puis on en avait marre des pirates, ces méchants qui tuent et volent. Alors on s'est installées ici.

- Tout votre équipage ?

- Une grande majorité ! En tout, nous sommes une trentaine à vivre ici, et ce bar est notre endroit à nous. Vous y êtes les bienvenus, évidemment ! répondit en souriant la barmaid.

- C'est gentil… Est-ce que… Vous auriez une sorte de… cave ou un endroit du genre où nous pourrions nous cacher ? Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, mais notre bateau est vraiment amoché…

- Non, mais nous pouvons vous trouver mieux qu'un sous-sol humide ! affirme alors la dame vêtue de l'ensemble vert. Mais il faudra être très prudent… Disons que vous êtes très connus ici, et que ce n'est pas à votre avantage.

- Voilà.

Un long silence suit le monologue de la navigatrice. Évidement, ça ne plait à personne de devoir se cacher. Surtout pas de cette manière ! Sanji, le premier, tente de rouspéter.

- Mais, Nami-san, je ne…

BANG ! Et un coup de poing, un ! Le cuisinier gémissant au sol dissuade les autres membres d'équipage de manifester leur non-consentement et un silence suit. Puis, Luffy, l'air grave, s'avance vers le blond et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Hey, Sanji… Je sais que c'est loin d'être cool mais… ON EST DES ESPIONS ALORS ON DOIT SE DÉGUISER !

L'enthousiasme soudain de Luffy eut pour effet de convaincre Chopper, Usopp et Brook, d'exaspérer Zorro, Nami et Robin, et de laisser indifférent Franky (qui s'inquiète toujours de la douleur ressentie à l'endroit de son postérieur) et Sanji, toujours à demi inconscient.

- Bien, conclu Nami. Alors on doit se diviser en deux groupes. Franky, tu seras le plus à risque puisque tu resteras ici tout seul pour réparer le Sunny. Tu dois être très prudent. Brook, Chopper et Usopp, vous irez avec Robin. Elle elle, l'uniforme que vous porterez vous cachera en entier. Zorro…

- Je refuse d'obéir à un ordre de ta part, l'idée est complètement bidon.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire. C'est pour ça que Luffy viendra avec nous, c'est le seul que tu écoute, pas vrai ?

La rousse dictatrice lance un regard entendu au capitaine, qui se retourne vers le vert en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est le jeu, Zorro !

- Pff… Ridicule, marmonne l'épéiste.

- Merci, Luffy. Donc, avec moi viendra Zorro, Luffy et…

- HÉ ! s'exclame alors le capitaine, interrompant de nouveau la jeune femme. Et si j'ai la dalle en pleine mission ?

- C'est pour ça que Sanji est avec nous aussi, conclu-t-elle.

- QUOI ? se réveille soudainement l'intéressé. Je refuse de devoir endurer la tête d'algue ! Déjà qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps il faudra rester…

- TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA TÊTE D'ALGUE ? s'énerve Zorro.

- Sanji, coupe Namide sa voix la plus douce. Tu seras aussi avec moi…

Ni une, ni deux. Le cuistot est sur pieds et il exprime sa joie de façon tout à fait subtile. C'est-à-dire, en faisant la danse de l'anguille, des cœurs dans les prunelles et s'époumonant à grands coups de «NAAAAAAAMIIIIIIII-CHWAN !»

- Alors on fait comme ça. Franky, tu ne parles à personne et si quelqu'un te parle, nous sommes partis chercher de l'aide à bord d'un bateau de touriste. Tu devras aussi te déguiser pour travailler.

- SUPER ! COMME UN VRAI AGENT SECRET !

- Ouais, c'est ça… Nous partons cette nuit pour rejoindre nos cachettes.

Le regard de détermination de la rousse a quelque chose d'effrayant, mais personne ne le note… à voix haute du moins. Ils finiraient sans doute avec une bosse sur la tête s'ils le faisaient… ou pire !

* * *

**N'oubliez pas Harry et Draco, ils vous attendent ! ^^**


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**Beaucoup de trucs qui se passent ces temps-ci ! Je sais que c'est long, mais dites vous que plus ça mijote, meilleur ça sera ! :D**

**Pour celles qui ne sont pas au courant, un concours de fic One Piece a eu lieu récemment. Les fics qui en ont résultées sont magnifiques et valent la peine d'être lues. Les palmes sont affichées sur le profil de Nathdawn et les fics sont regroupées dans la comunauté PIRATES ET FLIBUSTIERS. Parmi elles, trois fics ont gagnées et elles valent vraiment le coup d'oeil. Pensez également à laisser un review et à regarder les autres écrits des auteurs ! :D Les gagnants donc sont "Le cerisier guérisseur" de RyuShyki qui est une fic à chapitre magnifique, "A drop in the ocean" d'Omya-Chan qui est un OS superbe... et "Cœur de pierre, cœur qui vit" de moi... (Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ? Non je rigole ! :P) **

**Bravo à tous les participants, vous avez tous gagné quant à moi, certaines fics sont absolument magnifiques (je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout lire... Mais lors d'une froide soirée d'automne, j'y verrai !)**

**Merci aussii à Shimizuu qui corrige toujours mes textes, à mes revieweuses (revieweux ?) à qui je ne prend pas toujours le temps de répondre dans le mois qui suit votre review (mais ça viendra ! C'est pas parce que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, loin de là ! Je les lis et les relis vos reviews ! :D) et merci aussi à toutes ces lectrices (lecteur !?) anonymes. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre... qui, je l'espère, rétablira l'équilibre des saveurs de cette fic... Je parle ici de la touche d'acidité que plusieurs m'ont réclamée ;) Demandez et vous recevrez ! :)**

**Chapitre cinquième**

- Zorro, tu dois mettre ton costume !

- PAS QUESTION !

- Oui, tu vas le mettre, notre survie en dépend.

- Je le dégomme à moi tout seul ce putain de village de dingues !

- Pas question ! Tu va enfiler ça et…

Nami tente de faire mettre son costume à Zorro depuis cinq bonnes minutes, mais rien à faire. Les autres sont prêts, ils sont sur le pont, ils attendent… mais y'a rien de pire qu'une algue butée !

- PAS-QUES-TION !

- LUUUUUUFFYYYYYYY ! crie la rousse, exaspérée.

- Met ton costume Zorro, c'est ta couverture, tu n'as pas le choix… Ordre du capitaine !

- Et puis c'est pas si mal, renchérit Chopper, pour l'encourager.

- Ça va la bestiole, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! renchérit sèchement Zorro.

Voyant le petit renne commencer à pleurer, Franky s'interpose tout en prenant sa défense.

- Zorro, ce n'est pas très SUUUPER de dire ça à Chopper !

- Ouais, ouais, bon… Je ne peux pas prendre sa place à lui, dis ? Et lui va avec vous ?

- Tronche de gazon, tu mets ce truc pourri ou je t'assomme !

- Essai pour voir, tu pourrais même pas te battre avec ce truc !

- Suffit ! Zorro, t'enfiles ce truc !

La dernière réplique du capitaine tombe sec et l'épéiste, répugné, enfile l'habit. Pas le choix !

- Bon ! Allons-y ! J'ai hâte de faire le vrai agent secret ! s'écrie joyeusement le petit brun.

Les deux femmes guidant le groupe déguisé, ils se rendent au pub où elles ont rencontré les pirates retraitées un peu plus tôt. La journée tire à sa fin et les restaurants sont bondés. Peu de gens circulent dans les rues, il ne faut pas attirer de soupçon.

Finalement dans le petit endroit, il ne reste de l'attroupement de plus tôt que Beth, la barmaid, la religieuse et la femme en habit de toile verte… Qui se mettent toutes à saigner du nez en voyant l'équipage entrer, telles de grosses fan girls devant leurs stars préféré.

- Ils sont tous là ! fantasme la femme à l'habit étrange.

- Non, il manque le mec en slip, constate Beth en bavant sur le comptoir.

- Humm… le plus sexy, dommage, conclu la sœur de sa voix râpeuse.

- C'est pas tout ça, intervint Nami, mais il faut nous dépêcher. Donc, le groupe de Robin, vous partirez avec Mag, que voici.

La femme à l'uniforme leur fait un sourire ainsi qu'un léger salut de la tête.

- Elle est apicultrice.

- A…pi… cul…AÏE ! QUOI ?

- On ne dit pas de mot grossier devant une dame, Luffy, intervient Sanji, le petit brun se frottant la tête. Aussi hideuse soit-elle, rajoute-il discrètement quelque seconde plus tard après un bref coup d'œil de leurs coté.

Mais il se ramasse tout de même le coup de Nami qui, elle, a parfaitement compris.

- Mais je n'ai pas dit de mot grossier, s'exclame Luffy. J'ai seulement tenté de dire le mot apicultrice ! Alors A… pi…

- Tu viens de le dire sans sourciller à l'instant, se décourage le cuistot. Ça veut dire qu'elle fabrique du miel, idiot.

- VRAIMENT ? COMMENT ? s'étonne Luffy.

- Mag, donc, reprend Nami, est constamment vêtue de son habit. Il y a un casque qui vient avec pour se protéger des abeilles, qu'elle vous donnera sur place. Brook, Chopper, vous serez donc entièrement cachés, aucune chance de vous faire remarquer.

- Nami, intervient Luffy. Je comprends pas… Elle fabrique du miel ou des abeilles. Parce que c'est carrément trop nul les abeilles. Un jour j'en ai avalé en bouffant de la viande, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser tellement elles m'ont piqué ! Et puis les abeilles tueuses ne vont faire qu'une bouchée de Chopper.

- QUOI ? NAMI ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! J'AI PEUR !

- MOI AUSSI ! BIEN QUE JE N'AIE PAS DE PEAU À PIQUER !

Et BANG ! Technique secrète de la navigatrice qui en a raz-le-cul de cette bande d'hystérique. On ne l'interrompt passi souvent sans s'en prendre une en pleine gueule. Et voilà Luffy, Chopper et Brook au sol.

Devant ce spectacle étrange, les trois femmes en viennent à se demander qui commande réellement l'équipage… Et si le capitaine dont la prime est si élevée est vraiment idiot à ce point … Mais qu'importe ! Fan, jusqu'au bout !

- Nous, poursuit Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Zorro et moi, iront avec Élie.

La sœur à ce moment sourit avec un drôle de regard amusé. Et c'est Beth qui prend la parole.

- Heu… vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était une blague et qu'ils changeraient de vêtements avec les autres… Ça va poser problème…

- Quoi donc, questionne Nami.

- Eh bien… Votre capitaine semble bien peu adapté à la vie de couvent, il est plutôt… bruyant. Et puis les deux hommes derrière sont… enfin...

- T'en fait pas Beth, fait Élie, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Les autres vont comprendre…

- T'as sans doute raison, mais…

- Croyez-moi, c'est la seule solution possible pour diviser le groupe, tente Nami. Ils sauront se tenir, je vous en fais la promesse.

- Si tu le dis…

En fait, les huit pirates ont déjà leurs costumes de ''camouflage''. Robin, Usopp, Brook et Chopper portent un habit de toile vert, en tout point identique à celui de Mag. Ils ont enroulés des tissus autour de leurs têtes pour masquer leur identité en attendant d'arriver à leur cachette.

Pour ce qui est des quatre autres… On ne peut pas vraiment dire que la longue robe noire et le voile de noneleur aille à ravir… Loin de là… TRÈS loin de là :

Luffy porte son chapeau de paille sous son voile, lui donnant ainsi l'allure d'une tente.

Sanji, cigarette au bec, a la moitié de son visage caché derrière une longue mèche blonde presque indécente, très provoquant pour qui croit regarder une femme pieuse.

Zorro a dû déchirer les coutures pour que ses larges épaules entrent dans la robe et celle-ci lui colle au corps, donnant l'impression d'une sœur particulièrement costaude, à la mâchoire très carrée et faisant un étrange tintement en marchant. Évidement ! Un sabreur ne se sépare jamais de ses sabres ! Et il les a dissimulés sous la robe, qui est définitivement trop courte pour lui.

Enfin, Nami aurait pu bien passer pour une sœur… Mais avant de quitter le bateau, elle a, armée de fil et d'une aguille, ajusté sa robe religieuse aux formes proéminentes de son corps. Sa poitrine et ses hanches généreuses semblent dans cet habit, devenu plutôt moulant, encore plus indécent qu'à l'ordinaire, lui donnant un air d'actrice dans un film porno au scénario particulièrement douteux.

Franky pour sa part, a dû couvrir ses cheveux indigo d'une teinture sombre achetée par Nami à son intention. Il a également du se faire coiffer, à grands coups de fixatif, pour que ses cheveux tombent de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnant un air de rockeur avec ses lunettes soleil. Resté sur le bateau au port, Luffy a également dû lui ordonner avant de partir d'enfiler un pantalon… L'horreur pour le robot exhibitionniste.

- Tu préfères la robe ? avait lancé Zorro avec défi.

Après avoir rassuré autant qu'il se peut les trois retraitées sur leur super camouflage, ils prennent tous un verre en riant de leurs aventures. Ils ont faim et ils sont mort de fatigue, mais il est trop tôt pour sortir, assure la none. Les touristes ne sont pas encore partis et il serait louche de voir quatre nones et quatre apiculteurs rejoindre leur lit maintenant. Et puis s'ils se retrouvent sur les photos des touristes, quelqu'un finira par les reconnaitre avant qu'ils n'aient même quitté l'île.

La légèreté s'empare donc de l'équipage, les rires fusent alors que Zorro est en plein concours du plus grand buveur de rhum avec la none. Usopp et Chopper s'amusent à faire des châteaux avec les bouteilles vides et Luffy, fidèle à lui-même, tente de longer les murs discrètement, contournant les fenêtres grâce à son corps élastique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luffy ? demande Nami, qui discute avec Beth.

…

… …

- Oh, Luffy, je te parle ! répète-t-elle, voyant que Luffy l'ignore complètement.

Après plusieurs secondes, Luffy tourne la tête vers elle, et lui répond, abasourdi :

- Quoi? Tu me vois?!

- … Bah oui.

- Quoi?! Tu veux dire que je suis pas invisible là?! Je suis en mode agent secret pourtant ! T'as des pouvoirs magiques spéciaux pour me voir ? TROP FORT! Hurle-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Luffy fait le tour de la pièce du regard, puis, il s'élance vers Zorro, en pleine beuverie, pensant avoir trouvé une proie facile pour une blague "spéciale agent secret". Toutes les extrémités allongées, il s'empare de bouteilles vides de ses mains pour les faire voler autour de l'épéiste. Celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un poil, il boit sa bouteille, trop absorbé par son duel avec la none qu'il ne quitte pas du regard.

- TU VOIS NAMI ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT INVISIBLE ! s'écrie Luffy, victorieux en voyant la none soûle regarder bêtement ses soi-disant bouteilles volantes.

Voulant rajouter encore plus d'effet à son tour de magie, Luffy veut prendre une bouteille de plus, mais quand ses doigts élastiques s'approchent malencontreusement d'une bouteille pleine, la main du sabreur fuse, plus rapide que l'éclaire, et saisit, sans même regarder, les doigts de caoutchouc pour les tordre et les renvoyer à leur propriétaire.

- QUOI ? Tu peux me voir TOI AUSSI !? s'exclame le capitaine.

- Mais n'importe qui pourrait te voir là imbécile ! Si tu veux passer inaperçu, il faudra que tu commence par cesser d'allonger ton corps ! s'exaspère la rousse qui a suivit la scène.

- Hein ?

- Tout le monde sait ici que l'homme caoutchouc est un certain capitaine pirate…

- T'as raison ! D'accord, je ferai comme si j'étais normal !

Et il reprend son manège exactement comme avant. Nami n'a pas la force de briser son plaisir pour le moment en lui disant que le meilleur moyen de se faire discret dans les circonstances, c'est d'agir normalement… Et d'enlever ce chapeau de sous son voile ! Elle lui dirait plus tard… Quand ça serait vraiment important…

Et puis, soudain, Sanji pousse un cri. Pas n'importe quel cri, pas un cri de terreur, ou de rage. Pas un cri de dégout, pas un cri de guerre, mais un cri…

- MELLORIIIIIIIIINE ! Votre beauté est celle d'un papillon prêt à prendre son envol, d'un ange dans un monde parfait, mademoiselle, laissez-moi, je vous pris, déposer un baiser sur votre main et ainsi, ravir mon cœur d…

BANG !

Et encore une fois, le cuistot se retrouve au sol, empêtré dans sa robe et son voile, laissant une jeune femme inconnu figée devant l'étrange scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Sanji toujours au sol, il relève finalement son voile, prend quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui vient de se produire, lève les yeux vers l'ange et… Du sang gicle brutalement de son nez en réalisant que la jeune femme debout près de lui porte une jolie robe… Et des culottes tout aussi magnifiques !

- Fait pas attention, lui dit gentiment Nami en baissant son poing. C'est Sanji… Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure, le psychopathe…

- Oh ! C'est lui ! Il est tout de même plus charmant que ce que tu m'avais raconté, répond la nouvelle arrivante dans un petit rire gêné.

Montée du sous-sol, la jeune employée du bar a les bras chargés de bouteilles de rhum. Elle salue l'équipage, bloquant quelques secondes sur un Luffy à angle droit avec la fenêtre, et se rend à la table où le combat entre les deux sœurs, ou plutôt la sœur et Zorro habillé en sœur (ça porte à confusion tout de même !) s'est momentanément arrêté suite au cri strident du cuistot. Elle dépose les bouteilles sur la table en les faisant tinter, et offre un sourire aimable à Zorro, qui lui répond de son air le plus froid.

- T'es qui toi ?

- C'est ma fille, Mélodie, clame Beth avec fierté. Elle a passé son enfance sur le bateau avec nous, elle a du pirate dans le sang !

Le sabreur renifle dédaigneusement et reporte son attention sur sa beuverie. La jeune femme est belle, ses longs cheveux bouclés d'un châtain clair tombent jusqu'à sa taille et sa poitrine est bien rebondie. Elle a de grands yeux gris, couleur de l'océan dans ses mauvais jours, et son sourire discret est celui d'une enfant timide, malgré son âge qui est très certainement dans la vingtaine. Elle tourne les talons, ses cheveux fouettant le visage de l'épéiste au passage.

- Je vais chercher une compresse froide pour Sanji, lance-t-elle. Sinon il aura une vilaine bosse…

À cet instant, Zorro ne peut réfréner une envie soudaine de se lever brusquement, de dégainer un sabre, et de découper en tous petits cubes la si gentille demoiselle. Toutefois, les sabres sous sa robe, il ne peut qu'en caresser furtivement le manche au travers le tissu. Il s'est levé si brusquement que la table a valsé dangereusement, menaçant de laisser tomber quelques précieuses bouteilles et le bruit de sa chaise raclant le sol a brutalement fait un nouveau silence dans la salle.

- Tu peux bien le laisser crever ce type, réplique Zorro pour donner une raison à sa brusque réaction.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le Marimo ? s'écrie soudain Sanji en se remettant sur ses pieds.

La pauvre Mélodie lance un regard plein d'interrogations à Nami et Robin, qui se contentent de sourire. Rien d'anormal, en somme.

- T'en a pas marre de répéter les mêmes conneries à toutes les filles que tu rencontre, face de citron ?

- Et depuis quand ça te pose problème que je complimente une femme qui le mérite, tête de mousse ?

Zorro fronce les sourcils mais étonnement, ne répond rien. Il contourne la table et vient se placer face au cuistot d'un pas décidé. Alors, l'épéiste se penche vers l'avant, rapide comme l'éclaire, se mettant en position d'attaque. Sanji se met lui aussi en garde, prêt à l'affrontement...

Et Zorro se redresse**.**

Il tient bien haut le bas de sa robe noire d'une main, tentant d'attraper ses sabres de l'autre. Et Sanji éclate de rire, surtout que le Marimo, à cause de la petitesse de ladite robe, n'a pas pu garder son pantalon (et sa fierté) dessous. Il n'est donc vêtu que d'un boxer noir et d'une ceinture pour ses katanas… qu'il n'arrive décidément pas à saisir.

Sanji profite du moment pour préparer un kick bien placé, il sent la puissance descendre à sa jambe, la colère et le besoin de venger cette jolie jeune femme. Alors il s'élance, sur de lui, lève la jambe, est emporté par son élan... Mais alors que l'ourlet de la robe ne lui permet pas de faire le grand écart qu'il envisage, et qu'il ne le réalise que trop tard, il culbute vers l'avant, heurte de plein fouet Zorro de sa tête et fait un magnifique roulé-boulé jusqu'au mur opposé de la taverne, où ils se fracassent tous les deux dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Zorro, la robe par-dessus la tête et Sanji, le voile devant les yeux, tentent de se relever, mais ils se prennent les pieds dans tant de tissuetils retombent l'un sur l'autre de nouveau, ne sachant trop qui est sur qui.

L'hilarité générale éclate. Zorro ne trouve rien de drôle dans cette humiliation à ne pas réussir à se saisir de ses sabres, et Sanji… Sanji…

- Mélodie, pardonnez ma maladresse, sachez que si vous courrez un danger quelconque, je saurai à ce moment vous défendre comme se doit de le faire un…

BANG !

Cette fois, c'est Zorro qui l'assomme de la poignée de l'un de ses sabres, qu'il a enfin réussit à dégainer. Il l'attrape par le col de sa robe sans ménagement et le balance sur son épaule, à la grande surprise de tous. Sanji ne résiste pas, tous les muscles de son corps ne sont plus que gélatine et son cerveau flotte dans un brouillard rose qui semble déborder de ses yeux, fixés sur Mélodie.

- Et tu l'emmène où comme ça ? demande Nami, craignant une bagarre pleine de violence entre deux nones qui auraient tôt fait de se faire excommunier.

- 'Faut qu'on cause…

- Et ici, ça ne va pas ?

La voix de la jeune rousse prend un ton de panique alors qu'elle voit le vert poser la main sur la poignée de porte, prête à hurler à Luffy d'arrêter le sabreur.

- T'inquiète, je vais faire gaffe… et je ne le tuerai pas non plus ! ajoute-t-il en réponse à son regard suspicieux. Cet enfoiré a beau être dans le top cinq des mecs les plus repoussant de la terre pour les femmes, ça va être louche s'il se met à collectionner les sous-vêtements des nones parce qu'il est en manque…

Nami ne trouve rien à redire. Sans doute que les femmes religieuses n'apprécieraient pas un tel séducteur entre leurs murs, peut-être vaut-il mieux effectivement le faire comprendre à Sanji.

- D'accord, mais une religieuse à l'œil au beurre noir, c'est louche aussi, crie Nami juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Mélodie ouvre la bouche, mais elle ne peut prononcer une syllabe qu'un vacarme retentit, non pas à l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur du bar. Élie vient de perdre connaissance, détruisant, dans la chute du poids lourd que représente son corps, une table et deux chaises. Quelques bouteilles vides se brisent sous la violence de la chute, rendant le plancher dangereusement couvert de vitre brisée… Et un énorme ronflement clôt la chute.

- Eh bien, je crois que Zorro a gagné, lance Usopp en regardant la chose flasque étendue parterre, enveloppée de tissu noir et blanc.

Zorro traine son fardeau sur quelques pas, contourne le bar et arrive dans une petite cour arrière pleine de cartons et de bouteilles vides. À sa grande satisfaction, il n'y a aucune fenêtre derrière la chaumière et les trois côtés de la cour sont bordés d'une épaisse et haute haie. Enchanté, Zorro laisse tomber Sanji au sol sans aucune délicatesse, retenant avec peine un sourire prédateur. Le blond retrouve instantanément ses esprits et se lève d'un bond, prêt à frapper de toutes ses forces, à… Se perdre dans un regard étonnement trop pervers de la part d'une none. Un regard auquel il répond un instant avant que ses lèvres ne soient brutalement capturées, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

De la jalousie ? Bien sûr que non, aurait répondu l'épéiste. Mais personne ne touche à ce qui est à moi ! Prétentieux ? Non, amoureux, mais ça, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. En voyant la demoiselle, il a su que le cuistot se jetterait dessus comme un tigre. Il a l'habitude, il se contente de serrer les dents et de regarder ailleurs… Mais cette fois, l'intérêt dans le regard de la brunette a été insupportable ! Et, comme c'est mignon, elle veut prendre soin de la ''vilaine bosse''. Eh bien c'est pas tout ça, mais si elle ose le toucher, elle perdra toute partie de son corps qui aura été en contact avec son cuistot. Et puis les ''vilaines bosses'', Zorro sait très bien s'en occuper, et c'est pas avec un linge qu'on fait désenfler ! Il… ne pourra sans doute jamais lui avouer ses sentiments qui évidemment, ne seront jamais partagés, mais il peut toujours repousser toutes celles qui regardent son blondinet de trop près. En particulier si elles s'intéressent aux bosses bien dures ! Pas touche !

Sanji, pour sa part, met sur le compte de l'émotion de la journée cette envie soudaine de sexe. Il ne le rabroue pas ! Même si le vert vient de le faire paraitre ridicule devant une jolie demoiselle. Non, il en a bien trop envie lui-même de cette partie de jambe en l'air ! Serrer Zorro contre lui, vivant. Il a ressentit une telle frousse en le voyant disparaitre sous la trappe, plus tôt… Et puis il ne revenait plus… Peut-être que Zorro veut le remercier, en quelque sorte. Il n'avouerait jamais que Sanji lui a sauvé la vie, mais… Non. Non, c'est dans sa tête, ce sont des illusions tout ça ! Zorro ne veut pas le remercier, il s'en fiche de mourir. Il n'a pas été heureux de le voir collé à ses lèvres sous l'eau et il ne l'a pas serré contre lui quand le coup de burst de Franky a fait trembler l'univers. Non, il n'en a rien à foutre de lui… Il veut du sexe. Il veut se défouler. Il est un pirate. Alcool et sexe. À cela s'ajoutent ses sabres et sa vie est complète. Le blond est définitivement bien tarré de croire que Zorro peut ressentir un quelconque quelque chose pour lui.

L'imbécile au fond, ce n'est ni Zorro, ni Sanji. Ils le sont tous les deux autant que l'autre…

Le baiser se fait vorace, une envie de vivre, de posséder. Les langues se repoussent, violent sans vergogne la bouche de l'autre, capturent une lèvre qu'ils offrent aux dents voraces qui mordent, envieuses de jouer elles aussi. Et puis les mains attrapent les nuques pour approfondir le baiser au possible, se glissant sous le tissu immaculé. Sanji glisse ses doigts entre les cheveux de Zorro, adorant la douceur des courtes mèches près de sa nuque. L'épéiste pour sa part, laisse ses doigts errer le long du cou et des épaules minces du blond, captivé de sentir ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts au moindre toucher. Une délicatesse cachée par la rudesse d'un baiser, un plaisir, un désir bien plus que charnel, exprimé en secret, dans le dos de chacun des hommes.

Mais leur relation étant ce qu'elle est, ils ne s'embrassent que le temps d'échauffer leurs corps. Rapidement, Zorro réalise le ridicule de la situation… Mais c'est qu'ils sont toujours habillés en none ! Et s'ils laissent par accident une tache nacrée sur le tissu sombre ? Pas de risque à prendre… ils seraient bien mieux à poil. Sanji en vient apparemment à la même conclusion car il arrache d'un geste sec le voile noir de la tête de l'épéiste, manquant de lui arracher une partie du visage en même temps. Après tout, ils ont le costume complet avec l'étrange cagoule blanche…

Le blond, libre d'admirer l'indécent cou du vert, y plonge. Il sent bon la mer, le sel et les algues. Son saut plus tôt n'a pas pu être suivit d'une douche… Mais c'est bien ainsi, car Sanji s'ennui déjà de l'océan. Le nez derrière l'oreille de Zorro, il entreprend de dévorer son cou, le mordre à pleine dents, le lécher pour en capturer les saveurs. Il l'entend soupirer et se recule pour enlever son propre voile, un peu frustré. Il échange un regard avec son ennemi, peut-il se permettre encore un peu… ? L'autre ne réagit pas, attend. Alors Sanji retourne se nicher dans son cou, féroce, affamé. Et de nouveau, le vert soupire, dans ses cheveux cette fois, faisant naitre des frissons de satisfaction exquis sur la peau blanche du cuisinier.

Des mains sans douceur s'emparent jalousement de la taille fine pour l'attirer contre un autre bassin. Sanji hoquette silencieusement sous la brutalité du choc. Brutalité du contact soudain entre leurs deux virilités, celle de Zorro déjà brulante, avide de le posséder, de le garder tout près un instant. Virilité excitée par la bestialité qui émane d'eux… et de la douceur, sans doute instinctive, des mains de Sanji qui caressent les plis de la robe dans son dos. Lui, cette délicatesse, il l'a remarquée. Il la remarque toujours, incongrue, mais tellement agréable. Innocente et certainement inconsciente. Mais il ne dit rien, il n'a pas le droit de parler de toute façon… Et puis il ne veut pour rien au monde freiner ces imputions, tellement agréable, du cuisinier. C'est sa façon d'être, de la brutalité dans le verbe et les pieds, mais des doigts de dentelière, tout en finesse et en habileté.

Zorro prend une longue inspiration dans les cheveux à l'odeur de sel et de soleil de Sanji avant de mettre fin aux léchouilles qui le rendent fou. Le vert attrape la robe de Sanji et la lève rageusement jusqu'à la lui enlever. Cette idée de porter une robe ! Et le plaisir de lui détacher sa chemise alors ? Dès qu'il est libéré de son costume, le cuistot se retourne dos à l'épéiste et s'appuie de tout son corps contre son torse, frottant son fessier contre lui. Alors, Zorro saisit sa propre robe et la soulève avec empressement… Mais Sanji l'empêche de la retirer, ses mains solidement posées de chaque côté du bassin du sabreur.

Zorro arque un sourcil que le blond ne voit pas. Il tire un peu plus, mais l'autre l'empêche vraiment d'enlever le vêtement. Il devient joueur le cuistot ? Ou bien il tente de jouer au plus chiant ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ses fesses invitantes ondulent de manière suggestive contre l'érection de l'épéiste qui se fait violence pour ne pas le projeter au sol et le prendre de force. Il revoit le visage de la jeune femme et une bouffée de rage l'enveloppe.

Sanji sent l'épéiste abandonner les pans de sa robe pour reprendre sa taille. Il tien fermement ses reins et guide les mouvements du cuistot, l'incitant à presser d'avantage son corps au sien. Puis, le blond sent une respiration dans son cou, puis des lèvres capturer le lobe de son oreille et tirer dessus avec envie. Il adore quand le vert joue avec ses oreilles, décidément très sensibles. Il sent sa langue caresser la peau délicate juste derrière l'oreille, puis en suivre le contour du lobe au croquant. Bien que Sanji tente de montrer le moins de réaction possible, il laisse tomber un gémissement étouffé. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa bouche vaguement entrouverte.

L'épéiste sourit en traçant le chemin inverse avec son nez, du haut de son oreille jusqu'au lobe sensible. Un violent frisson secoue le corps mince qu'il tient contre lui et il sent au travers sa robe la chaleur de son corps dont la peau se couvre déjà d'une fine couche humide. Tant de mots qu'il aurait pu dire, des railleries, des insultes, des douceurs… étonnant, lui qui parle peu, aurait tant à dire à cet instant. Mais l'idée de partager ces mots ne traverse même pas son esprit. Celle de baisser violement le caleçon de Sanji par contre… !

- Ooh !

La surprise fait ouvrir les yeux au blond avant de faire naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il tient d'autant plus fort la robe du vert. Cependant, quand une main calleuse s'empare de son sexe dressé, ses mains perdent de leur aplomb. Tout en respirant consciencieusement contre l'épaule humide de son partenaire, Zorro entame un mouvement de brute de son poignet. Son pouce glisse sur le gland humide et rougit, faisant se cambrer le petit blond sous les sensations. Sa caresse n'a rien de sensuelle ou d'amoureuse, mais c'est ainsi que sont d'ordinaire leurs ébats… et le blond ne semble pas s'en plaindre. Loin de là. Profitant de l'instant de faiblesse du cuistot, le sabreur le lâche et retire sa robe, que Sanji n'a pas le temps de rattraper de ses mains devenues molles par le plaisir. Mais il ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon.

Sentant le corps de séparer du sien un instant, Sanji avance d'un pas et pose ses mains contre la brique froide du mur de la taverne. Il écarte légèrement les pieds et, d'une magnifique cambrure de reins, offre sa croupe à l'épéiste. Le blond ne se permet jamais de révolte, que de la soumission. Ce qu'il faut faire par amour ! Se soumettre à un imbécile de brocoli au quotient émotionnel d'une courge… et encore, c'est une insulte pour les courges !

Les mains du sabreur s'emparent bien vite de ses hanches et son érection, nue cette fois, vient divinement se presser contre les fesses du cuistot impatient. Zorro glisse une main le long du dos frissonnant du blond, appréciant la tentions dans ses muscles et la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps. Puis, la main céleste contourne la nuque, passe sur l'épaule et rejoint tout en escaladant la gorge offerte les lèvres entrouvertes du cuistot en quête d'oxygène. Sans se faire prier, il lèche les doigts qui s'introduisent entre ses lèvres, se délectant de leur gout, salé par la sueur, sucrés par le rhum. Ces doigts cependant ne restent pas longtemps à subir la gourmandise du cuistot qu'ils repartent sans façon.

Sanji ferme les yeux et cambre un peu plus les hanches, en attente. Puis, le doigt vient. Unique d'abord, il se contente de caresser son antre, puis d'y entrer à peine de quelques millimètres. Il est cependant bientôt rejoint par un second doigt qui se voit plutôt entreprenant. Glissant le plus loin possible à l'intérieur du cuistot, il cherche, le caressant de l'intérieur, un point particulièrement réceptif. À tâtons, il trouve finalement une petite boule de nerfs qui, en la frôlant, provoque un violent soubresaut à son propriétaire. Satisfait, le vert fait pénétrer un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de Sanji, torturant ce point tellement sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

Loin de se plaindre du traitement, Sanji se mord les lèvres pour ne pas laisser tomber un cri éloquent qui aurait tôt fait de rameuter tout l'équipage. Il ressent tellement, et tout en même temps… La dureté de Zorro contre l'une de ses cuisses, son torse contre son dos, bouillant, et puis son souffle, presque un râle contre son épaule, rapide comme s'il avait couru à plein régime, chaud comme les plus profondes braises de l'enfer… Une main traitresse prend place tout naturellement sur son sexe pour continuer son œuvre de plus tôt, touchant, caressant, bougeant furieusement sur la colonne de chair tendue, puis jouant, tirant doucement sur ses bourses, glissant au creux de son aine et retournant à son sexe rougit. Et l'autre main, aventureuse, horriblement précise et ferme dans ses attouchements à l'intérieur de son corps…

Et Sanji n'en peu plus. Trop de sensations, de plaisir, d'imagination. Le nom de son pire cauchemar, et de son plus beau rêve tourne en boucle dans sa tête, attendant le moment de faiblesse qui lui permettrait de se glisser dans la gorge du blond sans son consentement pour sortir dans un cri de plaisir, de souffrance et d'amour…

Mais Sanji tient bon. Il se mord la lèvre. Plus fort. Jusqu'à sentir un gout métallique sur sa langue, un liquide chaud et épais couler le long de son menton, et alors… Il serre plus fort encore. Trop de plaisir, trop de retenue, trop… trop…

Un gémissement s'échappe soudain alors que le blond sent ses bras l'abandonner. Il se cambre davantage sous le puissant orgasme alors que sa joue s'écrase contre le mur, ses membres tremblants ne soutenant plus son poids. Toutefois, alors que son corps réclame le calme, il sent les doigts toujours à l'intérieur de lui s'activer d'avantage. Il halète, cherche son souffle, cherche des mots, des gestes… Et il sent les doigts se retirer. Il croit à sa délivrance une seconde, sourit presque… Et un énorme boutoir le pénètre violement.

Zorro ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Sanji devient toujours un peu légume après un orgasme s'il l'entraine vers un deuxième. Et son deuxième point de jouissance n'en est que plus intense. L'épéiste ne ressent aucun remord à ainsi abuser de son corps, il sait que malgré son apparence de chiot souffrant, le cuistot adore. Enfin… Il suppose… Sinon il n'en redemanderait pas en gémissant ainsi.

Le blond respire un peu, Zorro lui laisse quelques secondes pour s'habituer, il en profite pour reprendre son souffle. Il veut la suite et la redoute à la fois. Mais il n'y pense même pas. La brique froide contre son visage et son torse semble irréelle. Il tente de reprendre pied, se redresser légèrement... Mais des bras entourent sa taille, le remmènent vers ce monde de plaisirs coupables, et un corps rejoint de nouveau son dos. Coincé entre le mur et Zorro, Sanji ne peut qu'attendre, espérer, déraper de nouveau… s'impatienter.

Un léger gémissement franchit ses lèvres, presqu'inaudible. Mais le vert comprend. Il recule légèrement son bassin et revient, donne un coup assez puissant, il l'espère, pour mener Sanji au ciel, loin de cette cour vide, de cette femme dans le bar, de toutes les autres. Il recommence, se retire lentement et revient brutalement, heurtant de plein fouet la prostate réceptive. Et encore. Encore…

Jusqu'à voir l'une des mains du cuistot glisser du mur. Puis le sabreur la sent se poser sur son avant bras au niveau du nombril de Sanji. Électrisé, il accélère ses mouvements, s'amusant de cette main incertaine qui s'accroche tant bien que mal à lui. Zorro voit le profil du cuistot, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux à demi cachés derrière ses paupières, prises de spasmes à chaque allée et venue dans son intimité. Il voit des dents blanches s'enfoncer dans un ourlet rosé, une perle d'écarlate qui traceun fin sillon sur son menton. Tenté, Zorro pointe la langue et lèche le menton du blond, le fait sursauter. Il lèche le sang et rejoint les lèvres malmenées du blond, leur offre un répit.

Sans même penser, le cuistot accepte l'offre, penche sa tête vers l'arrière pour faciliter l'accès et la pose contre l'épaule musclée de Zorro. D'ordinaire, Zorro le laisse se cacher dans l'oreiller pour étouffer les gémissements qui finissent toujours par atteindre son oreille. Mais là, aucun mur insonorisé, les rues encore bondées, tous ces gens qui les détestent… Sanji le sait et le pauvre, il en vient à se charcuter les lèvres pour taire son plaisir. Tant pi pour Zorro, il ne pourrait pas les entendre cette fois, mais même s'il déteste au plus haut point Sanji, il l'aime assez pour lui éviter de se faire mal ainsi… Et puis c'est son travail de le blesser, pas question qu'il se mutile !

Le vert étouffe donc de ses lèvres une multitude de soupires et de vagues plaintes. Il continue de donner des coups de son bassin dans les profondeurs du cuistot et sent son plaisir monter dangereusement. Trop longtemps retenu, trop rapidement arrivé, il se retient, sait qu'il devra se séparer du corps tremblant du cuistot. Mais son plaisir déferle par vagues, plus fortes qu'un ouragan, et il se laisse emporter par l'une d'elles, entrevoyant ciel et mer avant de rejoindre la terre, trempé et à bout de souffle.

Sanji s'est déversé contre le mur une seconde fois quand Zorro est venu en lui. Il attend quelques secondes, ses lèvres toujours celées au siennes pour étouffer leurs cris muets. Et alors il sent toute la douceur de cette bouche qui caresse imperceptiblement la sienne. La sensibilité et la délicatesse de cette brute… De ce pirate.

Son cœur ralentit de plus en plus et ledit pirate, après s'être assuré doucement que le blond pouvait se tenir sur ses jambes sans son aide, recule d'un pas. Il s'empresse de tourner le dos au cuistot et de retrouver sa robe et son voile pour se vêtir sans regarder derrière lui comment se débrouille Sanji avec son propre uniforme.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, l'autre aussi réussit à enfiler l'habit religieux. Il se demande comment réagir maintenant. Ils doivent retourner en même temps au bar… Et Sanji se demande s'il doit marcher aux côtés de Zorro sans rien dire, ou bien s'il doit le suivre de loin. Alors qu'il pense en fixant le mur devant lui, Sanji reçoit un violent coup à l'épaule qui le projette au sol.

- Maintenant, Cook, tu m'écoutes, déclare Zorro.

Il le regarde d'un air sévère, agissant comme s'il venait tout juste de le décharger de son épaule, comme si le sexe n'avait été que dans l'imaginaire du blond.

- Les nones, elles n'en ont rien à battre des petits connards dans ton genre, surtout que tu es supposé être une femme. Tes petites attentions chiantes, tes regards de séducteur constipé et tes jolis compliments appris par cœur ont pas intérêt à nous faire démasquer sans quoi je te jure que je te transforme en sashimi avant que les villageois n'aient le temps de crier «pirate».

Le regard dur posé sur Sanji le dissuade de répondre. Zorro est étrangement sérieux. Pas de ces menaces d'avant combat ou de ses insultes habituelles. Il le prévient d'un danger réel. Sanji le sait. Il n'est pas idiot au point de jouer le prince charmant d'une sœur ! Et puis leur cœur est déjà à un autre homme qui décidément doit avoir bien plus de chance que lui en amour… Dieu.

- T'as compris le trombone ?

- Mélodie n'est pas une reli…

Un nouveau coup interrompt le cuistot encore trop embrumé par le brouillard du plaisir pour bloquer l'attaque.

- Je m'en fiche de la serveuse ! lui cri Zorro avec un peu trop de colère. Tu nous fais découvrir pour une chose de sexe féminin et je te découpe en morceaux pour te donner aux monstres marins en espérant qu'ils ne te trouvent pas trop indigeste !

Sur ce, Zorro tourne les talons et s'éloigne. Peut-être a-t-il été un peu trop dur avec Sanji… Il n'avait qu'à ne pas lui parler de cette fichue serveuse de malheur !

Sanji reprend ses esprits. Deux orgasmes foudroyants, deux coups pris de plein fouet, une menace terrifiante appuyée par un regard trop sérieux pour être mit sur le compte d'une impulsion, d'un combat, d'un instinct animal…

En se frottant la mâchoire, le blond se remet sur ses pieds et se dirige vers la porte avant du bar, cherchant ce qu'il va dire aux autres qui verraient ses blessures alors que Zorro, lui, est intact… Sans parler de cette démarche légèrement écartée. À peine ! Mais lui enlevant tout de son déhanché sexy…

**Un dernier remerciement à celles qui ont jeté un coup d'oeil à ma fic HP, merci ! Je déprimais .. Je reste dans le fandom de OP et de FF7 maintenant ! ..'**


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**Finalement ! J'ai vécu tout pleins d'aventures avec ma bêta à cause de ce chapitre ! Pas assez long, mauvaise sauvegarde, blablabla... Mais j'ai vaincu le drame ! :D Je vous offre donc ce chapitre juste avant de partir une fin de semaine... en vacances ? Non, non, avec le travail, mais c'est tout comme ;) **

**J'en profite pour remercier les revieweuses à qui je ne peux répondre en privé (créez-vous un compte ! ^^) Guest et Akano-San, merci :D**

**Chapitre sixième**

Une fois les touristes partis pour reprendre leur croisière et gagner la prochaine île, l'ambiance dans le bar s'alourdit quelque peu. Les YOHOHOHO se taisent, la vieille none saoule s'asperge d'eau glacée pour reprendre ses esprits, et Zorro se réveille. L'heure de la séparation des deux groupes est venue.

Chopper pleure à chaudes larmes en voyant Luffy se ranger auprès de la sœur, Robin et Nami échangent une accolade amicale avant de se séparer, Usopp se tiens droit, prêt à affronter seul tous les soit disantterribles dangers qui se dresseront sur son chemin… Sanji fait ses adieux à Mélodie et Robin, leur promettant de voler à leur secours si un quelconque malheur devait leur arriver, et Nami abrégeant poliment ses lamentations d'un énième coup de poing.

Zorro, quant à lui, reste de marbre, près d'Élie, la vieille sœur. Les bras croisés, il fixe une fenêtre… ou plutôt le reflet de Sanji dans cette fenêtre. Quel imbécile, vraiment… Comment comprendre cette envie dévorante de l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde… et celle de l'égorger et de le regarder se vider de son sang… et mourir ? L'envie de le tuer _pour de vrai_.

Les adieux terminés, c'est Mag qui part en premier, accompagnée de Robin, Chopper, Brook et Usopp, tous vêtus de leur habit de toile verte. Quand ils tournent le coin de la rue, Élie annonce aux membres de l'équipage restant qu'il faudra se faire très discret.

- Plusieurs sœurs sont d'anciennes pirates, elles comprendront. Mais ne troublez pas leur quiétude. Même si certaines d'entre elles vous admire, elles sont retraitées et vieilles. Elles ont choisis le couvent pour être tranquilles. Les autres religieuses n'ont aucune idée de qui nous sommes et ce sont leurs valeurs qui les poussent à parfois accepter que des visiteurs passent quelques temps dans leur couvent. Mais si vous faite quelque chose de travers, elles ne se gêneront pas pour vous mettre à la porte. Vous devez rester discret, polis, et surtout, anonymes. Personne ne doit savoir qui vous êtes réellement.

La voix grave de la femme toute ridée inquiète un instant lestrois membres d'équipages. Ils échangent un regard entendus et se retournent vers Luffy… Le doigt dans le nez.

- Luffy ?

- Hein ?

- La chasse est bonne ? ironise la rousse. Écoute, tu dois rester tranquille et ne plus t'étirer tant que nous n'auront pas reprit la mer… Cesser de sourire comme ça aussi ! Et puis… Luffy ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- … Je me demande si j'étire mon nez si je peux ressembler à Usopp…

BANG !

- Encore ? Tu es en forme ce soir, Nami-swan…

- Cet imbécile va tout faire foirer !

- Luffy, commence Sanji. Si tu n'écoute pas Nami-swan, tu n'auras plus rien à manger de ma cuisine.

Les yeux agrandis d'horreur, Luffy regarde Sanji, puis Nami, puis encore Sanji. Il baisse finalement la tête. Il n'est pas totalement stupide non plus, il comprend l'importance de la situation, mais… est-ce nécessaire d'être si dur ? Le coup de Nami ? Rein à faire ! Mais la menace de Sanji ! Pourquoi tant de souffrance !? Le priver de nourriture ! Tout penaud, le capitaine ramène à sa taille normale son doigt ''super décrotteur de nez''. Il retire même son chapeau sous son voile et le laisse pendre dans son dos sous sa robe. Ainsi, il ne semble plus avoir la tête dans un poste de télé… Non, il est plutôt bossu. Bon, une none bossue, c'est toujours mieux qu'une none-tente !

- Bravo, Sanji, s'étonne la rousse en se retournant vers le cuistot.

- NAAAAAAMIIIIIIII-SWAAAAAAAAAAA-

BANG !

La danse de l'anguille, terminée dans la magnifique pose finale de l'insecte écrasé au sol… un classique ! On n'y porte plus vraiment attention… Mais pour Mélodie, c'est tout nouveau et la jeune femme trouve plutôt charmant cet homme très démonstratif qui saigne à présent du nez. Elle lance un regard vers sa mère, qui lui fait un petit signe de tête.

- Je peux vous accompagner ? demande innocemment la jolie demoiselle. Je dois passer en ville faire une commande au fabriquant de rhum.

Élie sourit et se retourne vers la porte. Nami roule les yeux avant de lui emboiter le pas. Non mais vraiment, cette brunette fait tout pour alimenter les délires du blond ! Sanji, voyant la jeune femme lui sourire, lui tend galamment le bras. Elle le prend volontiers et ils s'avancent dans la nuit derrière les deux premières femmes. Au-delà de ses excès, Sanji sait être gentleman et contenir ses explosions sentimentales. Et il a tout intérêt à se contrôler s'il veut réussir à séduire cette jolie femme qui semble bien loin de ressentir le même désintérêt que sa Nami ! Luffy marche derrière eux, pensif… Comment être normal ?

Zorro ferme la marche. Il bouillonne intérieurement. Sent une envie de meurtre lui chatouiller le ventre. S'imagine violer Sanji sous le regard de la serveuse, la mutiler, défoncer encore Sanji, lui faire horriblement mal à lui aussi, recommencer à profiter de son corps, tuer la brunette pour de bon, encore abuser du blondinet, le tuer, lui aussi, pour le simple plaisir… Et enfin, lui faire l'amour tendrement jusqu'à ce que son corps soit froid et figé par la mort.

- Tu sais, fait la voix de Beth avant qu'il n'ait refermé la porte. Mélodie est une grande fille et elle peut se défendre seule… C'était gentil tout à l'heure de prendre sa défense, mais ça va aller pour elle...

Le vert serre les dents. Décidément, il tuerait bien la barmaid aussi. Il se retint de justesse pour ne pas lui lancer une phrase cinglante au visage et sort en fermant la porte derrière lui. Défendre la serveuse ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait seulement envie de sexe… L'alcool, le sexe… une belle combinaison. Rien à voir avec les yeux doux que cette fille a fait à Sanji. Il s'en fiche bien de ce mec de toute façon ! Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Les rues sombres du village ont à présent une toute autre atmosphère, bien différente d'il y a quelques heures. Les restaurateurs nettoient les terrasses que les touristes ont maintenant quittées, les commerces font l'inventaire des produits vendus durant la hommes courent déjà les rues avec des listes ou des sacs remplis de produits pour les commerçants, refaisant déjà leurs stocks en vue de la prochaine vague touristique.D'autressont tranquillement assis sur leur balcon et profitent du calme, sachant que leur travail débute le lendemain. Les fermiers, occupés à faire flatter leurs ânes pour les touristes trois jours de la semaine, ne peuvent besognés dans leurs champs et au lendemain de leur départ, au chant du coq, ils seront déjà à l'ouvrage.

Les six individus, cinq de noir et de blanc et une jeune brune, serpentent entre les villageois, lançant un bonsoir poli ici et là. En y regardant de plus près pourtant, les habitants reconnaissent Élie, toutes plissée, et Mélodie, charmante et toujours souriante. Mes les autres sœurs… ? L'une d'elle marche fièrement, Mélodie accrochée au bras, souriante, etriant parfois d'un rire cristallin. Une autre est terriblement bossue et une troisième a carrément deux énormes bosses, mais devant !Une dernière étrange religieuse marche derrière, un peu en retrait, en donnant de rageurs coups de pieds dans des cailloux. Une impressionnante bonne femme ! Grande et horriblement carrée. Probablement très laide !

- Mélodie !

Une amie de la jeune femme s'approche d'elle en souriant. Elle vient de terminer sa journée, à en croire l'uniforme de serveuse qu'elle porte. Sanji ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à déclarer à la nouvelle venue que sa beauté mérite les plus beaux compliments du monde, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. D'abord, il est anonyme, et il ne doit pas faire exploser sa couverture… même pour une jolie femme. Ensuite, le regard de Nami, froid comme la mort, qu'elle lance par-dessus son épaule. Un avertissement, une menace, très claire. Et le cuistot a déjà reçu suffisamment de coups pour la journée. Il y a aussi le fait que Mélodie est à son bras et il ne veut pas la froisser. Finalement, Zorro, pas très loin derrière lui, le dépasse et lui pince douloureusement la taille comme avertissement.

- AAAAAHH ! Ça fait mal bordel !

L'amie de Mélodie lui lance un regard interrogateur. Quelle étrange voix ! Et quelle étrange sœur ! Et…

- Pourquoi tu t'accroches au bras d'une none ?

- Hein ? Oh heu… En fait, San… S… Heu… Sanie a un peu de mal à se déplacer et comme elle a égaré sa canne, je l'aide.

- Humm…

La jeune serveuse se penche pour regarder le visage de ''Sanie'' un instant. Le blond détourne le regard, toussote et, tout en prenant une voix aigue, fait mine de se gratter le front pour cacher son visage.

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver et je connais mal l'endroit, j'ai peur de tomber… Heureusement que la jolie Mélodie est là pour s'occuper de moi… hihi !

Peu convaincue, la jeune femme ouvre la bouche, mais Mélodie la prend de court.

- Écoute, on se reverra demain, je dois reconduire ces dames, il est déjà tard et elles ont fait une longue route. Au revoir.

Et sans plus d'explication, la fille de Beth reprit sa route, trainant presque Sanji derrière elle.

- On a eu chaud, soupire Élie. Sanji… Ne parle plus jamais avec cette voix horrible.

Luffy rigole en silence et Sanji recommence sa conversation à voix basse avec la jeune femme toujours accrochée à son bras. Ils arrivent finalement au couvent, soulagés de ne pas avoir rencontré un autre curieux sur la route.

- Je vous laisse ici, déclare Mélodie à voix haute pour être comprise de tous. Ma mère a besoin de moi pour renflouer le bar.

Elle offre un sourire charmant au groupe avant de poser son regard sur la none à la mèche blonde si sexy qui cache en partie son visage.

- Je vous reverrai bientôt, Milady, déclare l'amoureux.

Il baise la main de la belle, qui rougit et disparait dans la nuit. Sanji sent son cœur se gonfler. Il a chaud… Peut-être son cœur qui bat trop fort. Peut-être son habit qui l'étouffe… Plus certainement Zorro derrière lui, qui le regarde avec l'intensité d'un lynx.

La bâtisse est énorme et étonnement loin de l'entrée de la cours où se trouvent les nouveaux arrivants. Des statues de pierre semblent bouger tout autour de l'église, illuminées par les reflets de la lune. Non loin, un petit étang projette des reflets mouvants sur les œuvres, faisant danser avec elles les ombres et les illusions. Vaste, la cour est délimitée par d'énormes murailles de pierre tout aussi floues que les statues. Elles semblent capturer l'ombre et retenir captifs entre ses murs quiconque oserait y entrer. L'ensemble est d'un calme terrifiant, ce calme qui donne des sueurs froides au plus costaud des hommes alors qu'un corbeau ne fait qu'appeler sa belle.

En avançant sur le chemin de terre battue, les lourdes portes de fer se referment derrière les imposteurs, les emprisonnant dans la cour. Inquiets, les quatre pirates suivent Élie de près. Heureusement, ils atteignent l'énorme église rapidement. Tout aussi imposante que la muraille, et terrifiante comme les statues dansantes, la construction gothique se perd dans le noir d'encre du ciel. Seuls les vitraux laissent croire que l'endroit est habité. Étonnement, ils sont éclairés de l'intérieur d'une lumière vive et chaude. Les images dessinées par les formes multicolores n'intéressent même pas les visiteurs. Non. Ils préfèrent entrer au plus vite pour fuir l'oppression de cet étrange parc terrifiant.

Élie cogne trois lents coups contre l'impressionnante porte d'au moins deux mètres de haut. Celle-ci s'ouvre en grinçant sinistrement, déversant sur les cinq individus vêtus de noir et de blanc une lumière éclatante… et rassurante pour les étrangers.

La guide s'avance vers d'autres habitantes du couvent et leur annonce à voix basse l'arrivée des quatre sœurs de passage.

- Elles viennent d'îles très différentes de la nôtre, aussi leurs coutumes sont légèrement différentes d'ici. Je vous demande de leur faire bon accueil et de les accepter parmi nous comme des invitées de marque, murmure la vieille femme ridée.

Les autres nones s'approchent pour saluer les arrivants et se dispersent, sans poser de question. Il est tard déjà et leur travail commence aux petites heures. Les silhouettes sombres disparaissent donc entre les colonnades de la chapelle.

- Je vous ferai visiter demain, vous devez être complètement morts de fatigue, n'est-ce pas ? Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre aile.

Silencieux, les pirates suivent, très inconfortables. Ils passent plusieurs couloirs, montent, descendent, montent encore… Passent des portes, puis des couloirs et des portes…

- Voilà, c'est ici. C'est l'étage le plus haut, il est réservé aux visiteurs. Ainsi nos activités ne vous troubleront pas. Les sœurs n'entrent pratiquement jamais ici quand nous avons des invités, toutefois, méfiez-vous. Portez toujours votre robe et ne jurez pas à tout vas.

- Merci, Élie… Vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi, non ? fait doucement Nami, voyant l'alcool qu'avait ingurgité la vieille femme la faire soudainement vaciller.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur la grosse femme, quatre soupirs de soulagements bruyants retentissent. Luffy, dans un élan de joie d'avoir si bien berné tout le monde, remet son chapeau sur sa tête, le faisant de nouveau ressembler à une tente. Sanji s'allume une clope sans tarder, sentant la pression de l'endroit et de leur couverture sur le point de le faire exploser… Ça et la déception que Mélodie les ait laissé devant la muraille. Zorro, pour sa part, tente d'enlever cette robe ridicule et trop petite. Il ne réussit toutefois qu'à s'emmêler dedans et à tomber au sol, la tête perdue dans le tissu.

- Alors, Marimo, on n'arrive plus à tenir sur ses racines ?

- Toi, 'la ramène pas !

- ON EST DES AGENTS SECRETS !

- Pas si fort, répond le blond, blasé. L'algue pourrait bien trouver la sortie de sa robe…

- Il dit quoi le cuistot du dimanche ?

- Quoi ? Je ne t'entends pas trop bien… Tu t'es perdu dans ta robe ? Vraiment ? Attend, je vais te prêter ma boussole…

Zorro s'élance en direction de la voix pour se saisir des jambes de l'importun, mais Sanji évite souplement l'attaque en expirant une fumée grise.

- Tu vas crever, Cook ! T'as presque dévoilé notre déguisement !

- Et c'est qui qui m'as pincé comme un abrutit ?

- T'es qu'une chochotte !

- AH OUI !?

Le cuistot se jette sur l'amas de tissus mouvant qui a capturé le sabreur, l'écrasant d'avantage au sol.

- ET C'EST À CAUSE D'UNE PUTIN DE SALOPE ! crie Zorro, toujours aveugle et impuissant dans sa prison monochrome.

- ELLE NOUS A SAUVÉ ABRUTIT ! ET JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DU MAL DE…

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER IMBÉCILES ? crie soudainement Nami d'une voix plus forte que les leurs.

Le silence se fait brutalement et, précisément à cet instant, la porte par laquelle ils sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt s'ouvre sur une vieille femme toute maigre, les bras chargés d'une énorme pile de serviettes et de draps. Elle ouvre de grands yeux ronds d'étonnement en voyant la scène.

L'une des invitées a une auréole sous son voile et jouit apparemment d'un grand plaisir à explorer son nez avec son doigt. Une autre est debout, celle qui vient de hurler d'une manière si peu discrète et si peu respectueuse. Son regard en feu se retourne vers la pauvre petite none qui tremble de peur devant cette tempête à peine contenue. Les deux autres invitées sont au sol dans une position très disgracieuse, découvrant leurs jambes décidément très velues, et même un caleçon vert. La seule invitée dont la tête est visible dans ces plis de robe est celle à la mèche blonde… cigarette au bec.

_Elles viennent d'îles très différentes de la nôtre, aussi leurs coutumes sont légèrement différentes d'ici._

La none incline respectueusement la tête et tend les bras dans le plus grand des silences. Ils sont étrangers, il ne faut pas les juger. C'est peut-être une sorte de danse très festive en l'honneur de leur Père. Ou alors un rituel de remerciement pour leur hôte… Peu importe. La none s'interroge, mais ne juge pas. Nami prend les draps et les serviettes et remercie la none dans un sourire éblouissant, charmant au plus haut point. La none, convaincue à présent du bien fondé de ce spectacle, incline de nouveau la tête respectueusement et ressort, fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vous interdis de vous battre ici, c'est compris ? Et aussi de retirer votre uniforme dans ce couloir. Prenez ça et allez dormir !

Elle balance aux trois hommes une serviette et de quoi couvrir leur lit, avant d'ouvrir la première porte à sa gauche et la refermer brusquement derrière elle, signifiant en s'y engouffrant qu'il s'agit de SA chambre.

Les trois hommes, à présent seuls, échangent un regard (après que le vert ait trouvé la sortit du terrible labyrinthe). Ils avancent plus loin, étonnés de la longueur du couloir. En tout, une dizaine de chambres, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain. Sans un mot, ils se choisissent chacun une chambre à son extrémité, le plus loin possiblede la tornade rousse, et y disparaissent, réalisant la fatigue qui les habite.

Les chambres sont identiques et minuscules. Un petit lit simple, un miroir dans un cadre d'argent ouvragé sobrement, un meuble de rangement, une lampe à l'huile et une fenêtre. Morts de fatigues, les quatre pirates font exactement la même chose. Ils retirent la robe (non sans mal pour Zorro), étendent sommairement les draps sur le lit, et s'endorment avant d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller. Quelle journée !

Au beau milieu de la nuit, quelque chose réveille Luffy. Un grognement terrible ! Un animal !? Non ! Un moteur ! Non plus ! Luffy, qui s'est assit net dans son lit en position d'attaque, se détend soudainement en comprenant d'où provient le bruit. Il se laisse retomber sur le dos dans un soupire.

- Humm… J'ai la dalle…

Il tente tant bien que mal de se rendormir… Sans succès. Sa faim est trop tenace pour le laisser tranquillement rejoindre le pays des rêves. Il décide donc de se lever pour entreprendre une quête, que dis-je, une épopée ! Luffy, à la recherche de nourriture !

Sur la pointe des pieds, il quitte sa chambre. Puisque c'est la nuit, il se dit qu'il ne croisera personne, et donc, qu'il n'a pas besoin de mettre sa robe de none. Il prend toutefois son précieux chapeau de paille pour entreprendre son périple.

La stratégie d'abord, il choisit de consulter le Grand Sage De La Gastronomie. Plus simple, plus rapide et moins risqué. Le capitaine prend donc la première porte à sa droite et s'engouffre silencieusement dans la pièce. Il fait quelques pas et s'immobilise près du sage endormis.

- Sanji, murmure l'aventurier. Sanjiiiii !

Le sage remue dans son sommeil, puis, de sous la masse informe des draps, une tête blonde émerge en geignant. Le message est clair pour le capitaine : posez une seule question, après quoi je retrouverai le sommeil jusqu'au prochain cycle de lune.

- Ô grand chef, commence Luffy. J'ai la dalle.

Les mots du jeune homme prennent un moment avant d'atteindre l'esprit du dormeur. Ses paupières battent péniblement quelques secondes, puis, l'évidence se fait. Le capitaine a faim. Ils ne sont pas découverts, ils ne sont pas attaqués, Mélodie ne courre aucun danger… Le capitaine… a seulement faim.

- T'as trois secondes pour disparaitre de cette chambre où c'est toi que je fais frire, marmonne Sanji d'un ton peu convainquant.

- Mais j'ai vraiment faim !

- J'EN AI RIEN À BATTRE !

Sous le hurlement terrifiant du sage, Luffy rebrousse chemin. Ce n'est jamais bon de se mettre à dos ceux qui peuvent aider… Tant pi, il accomplirait sa quête seul ! Replaçant son chapeau de paille, le jeune homme s'avance vers le bout du couloir sans bruit. Il doit affronter l'inconnu du monde extérieur ! Et pour y arriver, il doit passer devant la tanière de la Grande Lionne Rousse sans réveiller la bête, sans quoi il tomberait dans un sommeil éternel causé par sa terrible colère !

Ses pas, bien que tout en douceur, se répercutent sur le plancher de bois comme des tambours dans le silence. Luffy a donc une idée des plus ingénieuses. Comme les vrais agents secrets en mission !

Il s'accroupit au sol et tente de faire plusieurs roulades. Toutefois, son précieux chapeau se coince dans un interstice du parquet, bloquant ainsi en cours de route l'acrobatie ! Luffy ne voulant certainement pas le déchirer, reste immobile le temps de réfléchir à une manière de faire marche arrière. Le chapeau à plat sur le sol, sa tête enfoncé dedans, et son cou faisant un angle droit de manière à relier sa tête avec le reste de son corps, allongé bien à plat sur le sol.

Dans sa position bien inconfortable et impensable pour un humain normal, l'homme caoutchouc, décide de ramener son cou vers l'arrière. Il choisi cependant d'adopter une autre stratégie pour éviter la fureur de la Grande Lionne Rousse.

Il reste couché au sol, mais change d'orientation pour être en travers du corridor. Il roule silencieusement jusqu'à la porte du bout, retenant son souffle devant la porte qui renferme le danger. Passé sans encombre où la grande lionne rousse sommeille, en ronflant bruyamment, Luffy peut enfin ouvrir la porte et sortir de l'aile des visiteurs pour se retrouver dans le vaste château plongé dans la nuit et le silence. Il est terrifiant sans ses lumières, mais rien n'est à l'épreuve du héros épique qu'est le jeune capitaine pirate !

La quête se dessine bien devant Luffy. Un long couloir se trouve de l'autre côté de la porte. Aucun moyen de se tromper ! Puis, au fil de ses pas, le mur de droite laisse place à une élégante petite balustrade. Luffy s'arrête un instant pour regarder en bas. Il se trouve sur un balcon qui fait le tour de la chapelle. En bas, il voit les bancs d'églises et pleins de trucs étranges dont il ne connait pas le nom. Une sorte de petit bureau avec une coupe dessus, des fleurs, des petites chandelles, de grandes fenêtres avec de curieux dessins… Mais aucun indice sur la direction à prendre pour rejoindre les cuisines.

Luffy laisse tomber un soupir de déception alors qu'il s'apprête à continuer son chemin, mais, en tournant la tête, il voit à côté de lui bien pire que la Grande Lionne Rousse Et Ronflante, ou le Grand Sage De La Gastronomie en furie, non, il voit un autre grand truc, bien plus terrifiant, inconnu, innommable ! Il se retient à grandes peines de pousser un cri de surprise devant l'horrible… chose. Un visage de pierre tordu, défiguré, des yeux exorbités, des ailes immenses repliées dans son dos, une langue sortant de sa gueule aux crocs acérés… Un monstre ! Luffy tombe au sol, recule à quatre pattes jusqu'au mur opposé, terrifié à l'idée de s'être fait découvert.

Heureusement, quelque chose est près du mur, grand et assez large, en pierre aussi, permettant à Luffy de se cacher en vitesse derrière. Il reprend son souffle un instant. Quel était ce monstre ? Curieux malgré tout, il sort timidement la tête de sa cachette pour observer cette chose. Il ne bouge pas. Pourtant, en tombant, Luffy est certain de l'avoir vu se retourner !

Si notre héro avait un peu plus de culture religieuse, il aurait su que cette chose n'est en fait qu'une chimère, une statue de pierre tout à fait ordinaire qui orne la plupart des églises. De plus, s'il n'avait pas eu si peur, il aurait comprit que la chimère n'avait pas bougée et que c'est lui, en tombant, qui a soudainement laissé une bougie non loin répandre sa lumière jusqu'à la sculpture.

Mais devant la chose, Luffy choisit de lui donner un nom, voyant que, bien que terrifiante, elle semble immobilisée de nouveau. Le Grand Gardien De Pierre ! Celui qui veille sur les visiteurs, empêchant quiconque de passer dans ce couloir pour se rendre à leurs dortoirs !

Satisfait, notre héros salue poliment le Grand Gardien De Pierre en sortant de sa cachette. Il voit alors derrière quoi il était caché… Un homme ! Un géant homme de pierre ! La tête penchée vers lui, il le regarde d'un œil réprobateur en brandissant vers lui une croix sertie de rubis. Et le rouge brille et vacille à la lueur de la flamme non loin, prêt à lancer vers lui un jet de pierre en fusion !

Luffy s'élance, courre à une vitesse folle pour fuir cette apparition du Géant Au Rubis De Feu. Il traverse en un rien de temps le couloir et s'arrête une fois à son extrémité. Un choix s'impose. Droite, ou gauche ? Il sait qu'il ne doit pas se perdre, alors, il décide de prendre à droite pour rester sur le balcon terrifiant qui surplombe la chapelle. Il fait quelques pas de course et fini par dégringoler dans un escalier (en gardant tant bien que mal le silence qui lui est imposé dans cette mission pour son estomac).Il rebondit quelques fois dans des «bong bong» discrets avant d'atterrir à l'étage du dessous, étourdit et confus. Il se relève avec difficulté en regardant autour de lui. Vu d'en bas, la chapelle semble beaucoup plus hostile. Les fleurs qui ont amorties la chute de l'aventurier semblent noires et munies de tentacules, prêtes à retenir le capitaine à tout prix.

Luffy décide de regarder le moins possible autour de lui. Après tout, s'il ne voit pas les ennemis, ils ne le verront pas non plus ! Il ferme donc les yeux, convaincu de son idée… Et trébuche dans un vacarme épouvantable sur le pied d'une statue. Il se relève et se résigne à ouvrir les yeux. Toutefois, pour ne pas voir les ennemis, il se colle au mur le plus proche et entreprend de le longer en le frôlant… comme un agent secret ! Il finirait bien par trouver les cuisines !

Il suit donc le mur en passant derrière les copains du Géant Aux Rubis De Feu pour ne pas être vu. Il se heurte finalement à une énorme armoire en bois. Curieux - c'est peut-être le garde-manger ! - Luffy ouvre la porte de la commode… vide ! Seul un petit banc de bois et rien d'autre ! Il ouvre alors l'autre porte de la même armoire, un autre petit banc de bois s'y trouve. Il referme les portes, septique et convaincu qu'il s'agit de deux pièces de tortures.

Son périple le mène finalement à une petite porte, presque invisible, cachée derrière le bureau à la coupe (l'hôtel, bien sûr). En l'ouvrant, Luffy trouve plusieurs grands bols remplis d'étranges petits pains. Minuscules, parfaitement ronds et complètement aplatis, les petits pains sont d'un blanc immaculé et marqués d'une croix en leur centre. Luffy tend timidement la main. Peut-être que c'est uniquement de ça que se nourrissent les nones, étant donné la quantité impressionnante qui se trouve dans ce garde-manger… L'aventurier goûte l'un des petits pains. Pas mauvais… Il se saisit donc d'un bol et le vide entièrement dans sa bouche.

L'ensemble, mélangé à sa salive donne quelque chose de passablement collant et gluant, mais le capitaine avale tout et, ne se souciant pas des restants de «petits pains» collés à son palais, il se saisit d'un deuxième, puis d'un troisième bol. Il hésite un instant. Il ne reste qu'un seul bol… Ça serait louche si tout avait disparu, non ? Il décide donc de laisse cet unique bol à sa place. Son estomac ne hurle plus, il peut retourner dormir.

Il regarde à gauche, puis à droite. Pas question de retraverser la chapelle au complet ! Le capitaine allonge donc son bras et se saisit de la rambarde du deuxième étage, juste à côté du Grand Gardien De Pierre, et se hisse en hauteur d'un coup de caoutchouc. Vvvvvvvvip ! Et le voilà de nouveau aux côtés du gardien. Il fait bien attention à ne pas regarde le Géant Aux Rubis De Feu derrière lui, lance un «Merci vieux !» au gardien, et se presse de retourner dans son aile au bout du couloir. Il roule au sol pour passer devant la tanière de la Grande Lionne Rousse Et Ronflante, et roule également devant la chambre du Grand Sage De La Gastronomie (on n'est jamais trop prudent !).

Puis, l'aventurier, satisfait de ses exploits, rejoint son lit, heureux de pouvoir se rendormir en sécurité, le ventre plein de petits pains.

**Une parenthèse ici : J'ai promis un OS en PoV à celles qui ont été lire et reviewer mon OS HP, je ne vous ai pas oublié, il arrive bientôt ! Peut-être avant le 7e chapitre de cette fic ;)**


End file.
